Affairs of the Heart
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Julie and Wade Barrett are in a troubled marriage. The strain of the problems has begun to take over every aspect of her life. What happens when Julie starts an affair with her unmarried boss John Cena? AU Cowritten with Hailey Egan
1. Chapter 1

Julie Barrett pulled into her parking space and sighed as she looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She pulled her Handi-wipes and make up bag out of her purse and went to work wiping the mascara off of her tears streaked face. She and her husband, Wade had another argument. Another in the never ending stream they'd been having lately. The one they'd had this morning had been the worst one yet. She sighed to herself as she wiped down her face and remembered the last thing he'd said to her that morning.

"Fine. Walk out that door. You're a selfish, ungrateful bitch anyway. You love your job more than you love me!" He yelled at her before walking out their back door and getting in his car to leave. His words had stung. More than he knew. But at least he'd never raised hi s hand to her. The last part of his statement replayed in her head. She couldn't say that he was totally wrong. She'd loved him once. In the beginning. She was head over hills in fact. But after seven years with the man, the new had worn off and she could see him for what he was. He was mean. A bully. And his meaness and bullying had been directed at her.

She finished fixing her makeup and grabbed her purse and coffee. She looked at her watch and cursed under her breath. She was late again. She got in the elevator and pushed the button hoping no one would notice she was late. She got to her desk and smiled when she saw her best friend Carley Thomas sitting there with her headset one. She had covered for her again.

"No, Mr. Orton is in a meeting right now and Mr. Cena is on an important call. Sure Mr. Mizanin, I will have one of them give you a call back soon. Thank you." She looked up at Julie and smiled knowingly. She'd seen her like this more often these days. Julie didn't deserve it. She was such a sweet and caring person who had put so much into her marriage. Only to have her asshole of a husband treat her the way he did. She shook her head and took of the headset before getting up and giving Julie a hug

"Hey sweetie. I told them you got sick from some bad sushi and you were in the restroom." Carley said. Just then the door opened to the office that held the name plate John Cena and one of their bosses came into view. He looked over at the two women and smiled, revealing his signature dimples. Julie couldn't deny that she had always been a little attracted to him. But she had never thought of acting on it. She was a married woman. But his crystal blue eyes would draw you in and look right into the heart of your soul.

"Carley, Let me know when my 2pm gets here and hold my calls until then. Has Mr. Mizanin yet?"

"Yep. I told him you were in a meeting and you couldn't be bothered."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you guys." John said.

"Why thank you Mr. Cena but you know I'm dating Ted from accounting and Jules is married." Carley said. John smiled at the humor his best friend and partner's assistant was using. He looked at his own assistant who had a smile on her face but her eyes looked far away and sad. He decided to dismiss it and get back to work.

"You feeling any better Jules?" She nodded. "Good. I need you to come in here and take a memo." He said as he smiled at her and walked back into his office. She held her breath as he did. Those dimples could make any woman melt. But she was a married woman. She loved her husband. Didn't she? She grabbed her note pad and a pen and followed him into his office. She sat down in the chair across from his desk and he lingered at the door for a minute looking at her.

He was familiar with both parties in her marriage. Wade worked for a company that often did business with their company. He didn't seem like a good guy. He'd seen a change in Julie since she'd first started working there. She'd once been so vibrant and full of life. She had the most amazing blue green eyes. Now they seemed dull. Her smile that was once so welcoming was just a shell of its former glory. And he hated it. He hated the change in her. It broke his heart a little more each time he saw it. He would have given anything to be the one to put that sparkle back in his eyes. He'd been having feelings for her recently. He shook his head a little. Okay so for over a year. But he knew he couldn't act on them. She was a married woman. It would complicate things he told himself. He looked up at her again. But if it meant that she would be happy again. If it meant that she would be the Julie she once was, he would complicate things without a second thought. She turned to look at him and smiled her watered down smile. She was falling apart in front of him and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that it would all be okay.

"You alright Mr. Cena?" He nodded and looked up at the sound of her voice. He walked around behind his desk and smiled at her nodding. Every time he looked at her, his grip on his will to resist his feelings was slipping farther and farther into oblivion. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to control himself. He had to push those thoughts out of his head. He had to be as professional as possible.

"Do the usual batch of memos about the annual company picnic. I want this one to be bigger and better than last year. And I was kind of hoping that you could spearhead the planning committee? I am just so swamped with the new accounts." She looked up from her notes and looked at him shocked. He was notorious for the planning of the company picnics and have never trusted anyone else to plan them. Not even Randy.

"Are you sure Mr. Cena?" he nodded.

"I trust you Jules. You'll do a great job." She smiled at him. The first genuine smile he'd seen in a long time. "And do me a favor…..don't eat anymore sushi." She laughed a little. The sound was like music to his ears. She nodded and got up from the chair to go about the rest of her day. He looked at the door long after she'd gone back to her desk. He had seen shades of the old Julie and he liked what he saw. He just to figure out a way to see that side of her more often.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in posting this. It has been ready for forever it seems like. But I have been so busy with wedding plans and school and my baby girl that I haven't had the time. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. It means a lot to us.

Co written with Hailey Egan who is the most awesome writing partner. You ROCK!

Wade got in his car and waited for Julie's car to pull out of the drive way. He was furious with his wife. How could she come in for lunch and question him about anything? She had no right. Then she told him that she couldn't talk about it or she would be late for work. Her working for Cena and Orton had always been a sore spot with him. He wondered sometimes if Julie had more than a professional interest in either of her bosses. If it would be either of them, it would be Cena. He could see it in her face when she would talk about work. Talk about him more specifically. That's when he'd called her a selfish bitch and stormed out. He started the car and drove the familiar route to the apartment building. He'd sent a text and he knew she'd be waiting for him. Just like always.  
>He knocked on the door and she opened it standing there in her underwear. She smiled at him and his lips crashed into hers before he had even closed the door. She pawed at his heavy overcoat and it fell from his shoulders to the floor. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. They spent the rest of the afternoon locked away.<br>Once they were done she laid there, her blonde hair fanned out over the pillows and her head resting on his chest. His fingers traced gently up and down her back. She lifted her head slightly and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head to look at her.  
>"Are you thinking about her?"<br>"No love. I'm thinking about how smashing you will look in that black dress I bought you last week." he said kissing her. "I love being with you. There is no insecent talk about babies all the bloody time."  
>"I thought you couldn't have children." she said a little worried because they hadn't ever used a condom.<br>"I can't love. But Julie keeps talking about adoption. But all I have to do is hang in here for another three years and half of her money is mine. Then I can divorce her and we can be together all the time."

After the spending the afternoon with his girlfriend, Wade headed home to get ready for the party. It was held every year for all the oil companies in Texas as well as the advertising companies that work with them. Wade was the top executive for Wroten Advertising that did business with Melcon Oil where Julie worked. He walked in and saw Julie in the kitchen.

"You're home." Julie said as he walked in.

"Yeah, I have to get ready for the party tonight." He replied.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it."

"Your presence isn't required." He said in an unfeeling tone.

"We always go together." She said a little hurt that he didn't want her there.

"Well not this time. This is about business. I want to focus on that and so I will be going alone." He didn't say anything else. He left the room and headed to get ready.

Julie sighed once he left. They had been fighting so much lately. He was mean and always accused her of loving her job more than him. She would get angry and throw in his face the fact that he couldn't give her a child. They had tried for three years to have one before finally going to a fertility specialist. After tons of tests, they found out that Wade was sterile. So her dream of having a baby was dash and every time she brought up adoption with him, he would get angry with her and storm out.

He walked in the kitchen after he was dressed. He knew he had to apologize to her. He had to make it to the ten year mark in their marriage without her finding out he was cheating. It was in the prenuptial agreement her parents made him sign. If he cheated on her, he got nothing in a divorce. If they divorced before the ten year mark, he got nothing. He had been lucky that there wasn't a clause in it that said they had to have a baby. He would have been screwed on that. He wasn't going to lose the 1.5 million dollars he would get once they hit the ten year mark and then divorced. Julie's grandparents had left her three million dollars in a trust fund that she could only get once she was married and married for ten years.

"I'm leaving. I will be back later." He said walking out. He would apologize later to her. Right now all he wanted was to be with Maryse and go to this party.

Randy stood in front of his mirror adjusting his tie. He hated going to these formal functions. Especially without a date. But he knew it was for the good of the business. He and John had both decided to leave straight from the office seeing as that they would both be going alone. He looked out the window to his office and cast his eyes toward their assistants and sighed as he watched Carley talking with Julie. They were both so smart, funny, and beautiful. And both of them were with men that were completely wrong for them.  
>It was no secret Julie was having martial problems and Carley had been covering for her. But Randy's own feelings for Carley had been a well kept secret. Not even his partner knew about it. And he hadn't been in a hurry to reveal them once he found out that she'd started dating Ted.<br>Ted was an alright guy he guessed. But something about him seemed a little shifty. He didn't trust him.

He watched Carley and Julie leave and then he headed to John's office. He knocked on the door and heard John say come in.

"Ready for this party?" Randy asked him.

"Yeah. Do you think Julie will be there with Wade?" John asked trying to not give away his feelings.

"I don't know." Randy replied. He knew John had feelings for Julie but he didn't want to complicate things for her.

"Alright." John replied getting his jacket. They soon headed out to the party at the nearby Hilton.

They arrived at the Hilton ballroom and began to mingle. John was shocked when Wade walked in with someone who wasn't Julie. He wanted to know who she was but he didn't want to obivious with things. Randy noticed John looking at Wade. Randy saw that the girl with him wasn't Julie.

"Who is that with Wade?" Randy asked John.

"I don't know. You would think he would bring his wife." John said as Wade started over to them.

"John, Randy, nice to see you again." Wade said to them.

"Wade." John said.

"Who is this Wade?" Randy asked knowing John wouldn't ask.

"This is Maryse." Wade replied. "She is escorting me tonight."

"Where's your wife?" Randy asked.

"She is at home not feeling well." Wade lied. He wasn't going to tell them that he didn't want Julie to come.

"She must still feel sick from the bad sushi." John replied.

"That must be it." Wade replied with a smirk knowing they believed him. "I have to mingle so I will see you later."

Once he left John turned to Randy. He was worried about Julie. "Do you think that he hit her and she didn't want to show her face if it was bruised?"

"I don't know." Randy replied looking around the room.

He and John mingled the rest of the night with all the people they did business with.

Julie changed into her pajamas and grabbed a bowl of popcon before settling in for a long night alone. Not that she wasn't used to it by now. She decided to get started on the plans for the company picnic. After all, she had been entrusted with the biggest company party of the year and she couldn't let anyone down. Especially John. She thought about her boss and smiled. He was an amazing man. He was kind, generous and gorgeous. Eyes the color of the sky on a clear sunny day, thick dark hair and those knee weakening dimples that frame those plump, kissable lips when he smiles. She shook her head to try and push the thoughts of John out of her head. She was a married woman. She couldn't be having those thoughts. Even if her marriage wasn't happy, she had to stick it out.


	3. Chapter 3

John stood at the corner of the bar and watched as Wade and his mistress paraded around the room unapologetically groped each other. He shook his head and turned his back to the sight if for no other reason than to keep from getting sick to his stomach. How could Wade carry on with that two dollar hooker when he had a treasure like Julie waiting for him at home? If Julie was his wife... He shook his head and cut himself off midsentence. Julie wasn't his wife. He wasn't the one that got to run his hands through her hair that was the color of spun gold. He couldn't look lovingly into her sea blue eyes as they were getting ready for bed. He couldn't kiss those perfectly pouty lips that he imagined tasted like strawberries. Instead, she was bound to this heartless man who had another woman hanging on his arm. He felt someone sit down next to him and turned to see Randy sitting there lost in his own thoughts.

"What's up with you?" John asked his business partner and friend.

"I just don't like these things you know that." Randy replied taking a drink of his scotch.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." Randy hated these business things like this but Melcon Oil was his family's business. When his dad died, Randy took over and soon promoted John from Vice President to CEO.

He watched as Wade left with his girlfriend. He, like John, didn't understand why Wade would want someone else when he had Julie at home. She was caring, loving, beautiful and smart. His thoughts then turned to John. He could tell that John had feeling for Julie. He knew John didn't want to act on them for the fear of complicating Julie's life. But if Randy was the one lusting after Julie, he would gladly complicate her life. She deserved to be happy and it was obvious that wasn't with Wade.

Randy thoughts then went to Carley. He didn't understand what she saw in Ted. He was an alright guy but something was just off with him. Randy wished he could just tell Carley how he felt but being the boss over the whole company scared most women employees away. They just assumed he wanted one night stands with them. But he was looking for more.

The truth was something about Carley had drawn him in from day one. She started out her first day working in the mailroom and had come up to the floor to deliver mail. The phone was ringing at his assistant's desk and she had answered it.  
>"Mr. Orton's office. No, Mr. Orton is in a meeting and can't be disturbed. No, he is busy with another client. Can I take a message? Okay, yes Mr. Levesque. No, I believe he is in with a Mr. Lawler. Uhhuh. Well Mr. Levesque. I will let him know you called. Alright. Bye now. You too sir." she wrote the message down and looked up when he cleared his throat. "Mr. Orton."<br>"Mind telling me what that was?"  
>"The phone was ringing. I can't stand to hear a phone ringing. By the way, Mr. Levesque said he would double Lawler's offer." she said handing him the note. He looked at the paper and smirked to himself. He had been trying to land the Levesque account for nearly a month and this mailroom girl had managed to do it in a matter of minutes.<br>"Take the mail cart back and get your things up here and get back up here. I need you to hold my calls for the rest of the afternoon and order lunch in." he said as he turned back into his office. He stopped for a second and turned back to her. "By the way, what's your name?"  
>"Carley, Carley Thomas."<br>"Congrats on getting promoted Carley. See you back here in five."  
>When she smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement, he'd lost his heart to her right there. The feelings had only grown over the last two years. He looked over at John. He knew his best friend had feelings for Julie that seemed to only become more amplified in the last few weeks of her troubled marriage. John didn't want to complicate things for her. But if Randy knew John, and he did, in order to comfort and protect Julie, he'd complicate both their lives. And part of him wished John would go ahead and make his move.<br>The next morning, Julie and Carley both arrived on time. Carley had worried that Julie might be late but she was happy when she was on time.

"Everything okay Jules?" Carley asked seeing that Julie looked tired and little troubled.

"Not really. Can we talk at lunch?" Julie replied as she put on her headset.

"Sure." Carley said as John and Randy walked up. "Here are your messages Mr. Orton."

"Thank you. Come in my office to go over the daily appointments." Randy said to her.

Carley followed Randy while Julie followed John. They knew the morning routine by heart. Julie sat down in the chair across from John's desk. He couldn't help but look at her skirt that had ridden up her leg a little.

"Okay, first thing." He said getting his thoughts on work. "I need you to contact Shawn Michaels and find out if the drilling is going good. Tell him we need weekly reports."

"Yes sir." Julie said making a note of it.

"I made some notes for the picnic. I hope you don't mind staying late to work on it."

"I don't." She replied with a smile.

"Great." He said handing her the file. "I just made a few notes. I want us to talk about things for the picnic later. Have thought about any ideas?"

"Yes, I have."

"Great. We will talk about later." He smiled.

"Of course. Did you want coffee or something else to drink this morning?" Usually he would leave her a message but he didn't that day.

"Oh sorry, coffee please."

"Yes, sir." She said getting up and walking out.

The rest of the day went as normal and it was soon time for lunch. Carley and Julie headed to the area outside for lunch.

"So, what's going on?" Carley asked as they both sat down with their salads and water.

"I had a weird dream last night."

"And this caused problems?"

"Yes because it was a very detailed dream and it wasn't with my husband."

"Really? And who was the other person in this dream?" Carley smiled.

"John." Julie replied not knowing he was right by them. He smiled and took a seat where he could hear but they wouldn't know it was him.

"Really? What kind of dream did you have?"

"What kind do you think?"

"You had a sex dream about your boss. I'm so proud."

"Carley."

"What? Jules, it's not a bad thing."

"I'm married."

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad. So, tell me everything."

"Alright." Julie looked around and made sure no one was listening. "Well he calls me into his office after hours. I don't know what comes over me in the dream but I walk in his office and close the door and lock it. I then walk over to his desk. I pull him into an amazingly passionate kiss. Before I realize it, he is ripping off my shirt and I'm doing the same to his."

"Wow, hot!" Carley said before taking a bite of her salad. "So tell me more."

"He lifts me up and sits me on his desk while he kisses my neck then he moves to my breasts. It is just so passionate and loving. Something I haven't experienced in a while."

Carley sighed. She felt bad for Julie. "I know so tell me more."

"Girl it was a dream."

"So, when is the last time you dreamed something like that?"

Julie laughed. "Alright back to my dream. So we are making out passionately and before I realize it, he lays me back on his desk and continues to kiss me. He slowly kisses down my body. Slowly removing my clothes. His are soon gone too. Then before I can react, we are having sex right on his desk. It's so amazing. I mean we are having mind blowing sex. It's so good I woke up thinking it was real"

"Really?"Carley smiled. "It was that good?"

"Yes." Julie replied taking a sip of her water. "What do you think it means?"

"Um, that you have a crush on your boss." Carley said between bites of her fruit salad. "And who could blame you. He is a gorgeous man."

"I can't think of John like that. He is my boss." Carley put her fork down and looked at her friend seriously.

"He is a hot single man and you are married to a douche bag. Seriously, why can't you? You deserve so much better than Wade, Jules. And there is no shame in having a sex dream about your boss."

"You've had a sex dream about Randy?" Julie asked more than a little surprised.

"Don't broadcast it okay? My current boyfriend does work here." Carley said. "But yes, once in a while I do. Like when I am mad at Ted or when we have a fight. No big deal. I think it's healthy."

"I guess so." Julie replied. She sighed. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey Jules, this is healthy. Your husband isn't satisfying your needs. So it's normal to have a sex dream with someone who might satisfy you more."

"Wow, you have such a smutty mind."

"Say, the girl dreaming about her boss taking her on his desk."

"Let's go before we are late." Julie laughed as they got up and headed back to work.

John had to smile after they left. He hadn't expected to hear her say she had dreams about him. He wondered if she did have a crush on him like Carley had said or was it just a random dream. He didn't know but he wanted it to be more.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that day, Julie and Carley were sitting around for their last break. Julie had been feeling guilty for her dream all day long. Things hadn't always been tough with Wade. They had been happy once. But that seemed like a lifetime ago and things had changed.

"Please tell me you aren't still feeling guilty about having a sex dream about your boss." Carley said breaking into her thoughts.

" A little. We've been friends for the last two years now. Since you started here. But things weren't always like this for me and Wade. We used to be happy once. He would tell me everyday that I was beautiful. Bring me flowers for no reason at all. Call me and tell me that he loved me and was thinking about me. But the last three years, things changed. He's a different guy than the one I married." Julie said looking down at her desk.

Carley walked over and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Julie looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Enough about my troubles. What do you have planned for Randy's birthday party tomorrow?"

"Well, I am having lunch catered in for everyone,I had a cake specially made in the shape of his precious hummer, and I bought him this watch that just reminded me of him." Carley said as she walked over to her desk and pulled the box out of her desk. Inside the box was a platinum watch with diamond accents on the face.

Julie looked at Carley and smirked to herself. This watch must have set her back a lot of money. Carley caught the look on Julie's face and narrowed er eyes at her friend.

"What?"

"Seems like I'm not the only one with the hots for my boss."

"You're crazy."

"What did you get your boyfriend for his birthday in November?"

Tickets to a hockey game."

"How much did that cost you?"

"$50.00 bucks a ticket. So $100.00 bucks."

"How much is this watch costing you?"

"Not that much really. Although I did max out my Visa."

"Doesnt that card have an $800.00 limit?" Carley nodded. "And you don't see the irony in this? You spent more on your boss's birthday than your boyfriend's?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Carley laughed.

"Okay." Julie smiled before turning back to her computer. She wanted to get everything together for her and John to work on the picnic.

Both she and Carley were working on some files when the intercom buzzed from Randy's office.

"Carley, can I see you in my office please?" Randy said through it.

"Of course." Carley got her memo pad and headed into his office. She took a seat across him.

"I want youto send a letter out to Wroten Advertising." Randy said to her. He had made the decision to not do business with them anymore. He didn't trust Wade and wanted to change agencies.

"Alright. Standard or somehting else you want to say?" Carley asked knowing that was where Julie's husband worked.

"Here is what it should say. Mr. Barrett, it has been decided by this company to no longer do business yours. We have thought about this for a while and have decided to go with another company more suited for our needs. Over the years, you have been an excellent agency and handled things for us but as times change we realize it's time to change agencies. Thank you for all your hard work over the years. We greatly appreciate it. Thank you Randal Orton CEO of Melcon Oil Company." Randy said as he finished dictating the letter. "I would like it to go out tomorrow morning."

"Of course Mr. Orton." She replied.

"That's all." Randy dismissed her and she walked back to her desk.

Carley debated about telling Julie but she knew it wasn't her place to tell her. This letter had to go to Wade first. Julie couldn't tip him off about things.

"Everything okay?" Julie asked when Carley came back.

"Yep, he just needed a letter done." Carley smiled just as Julie's phone rang. She could tell by things that it was Wade and he wasn't happy about Julie working late.

Julie listened as Wade yelled about her working late with John. She explained that it was her job and she couldn't refuse to stay late. Finally Wade said fine. He would see her when she got home.

John sat in his office answering a wide array of boring business like emails. He looked at the clock and then out the office window and saw that Julie was looking over the files she had regarding the picnic. The dream she'd been telling Carley about at lunch still running through his mind. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a minute. He could almost feel her skin against his. Feel her heart racing as he kissed his way down her body. Hear her moans of anticipation and pleasure. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door and Randy poked his head in a little.  
>"Can we talk for a second?" John nodded and Randy walked in and closed the door. "I am sending a memo to Wroten Advertising. We're changing companies. I don't trust Wade as far as I can throw him. Not after what I saw last night" John nodded.<p>

"I am completely in agreement." Randy looked out the window of the office following John's sight line. He smirked to himself.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" John asked a little confused.

"Tell Julie that you love her."

"What? You're crazy. I do not love her." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, I have to get out of here. I will see you tomorrow." John nodded. He thought about what Randy had said. Was it that obvious that he had feelings for her? His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and Julie was standing there with the file for the picnic in her hands.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. Come on in. I am anxious to hear what your plans are." She walked into the office and sat in the chair across from his desk. He walked around the desk and took the other chair that was sitting there and she opened the file.

"Okay, I was thinking something family friendly. Maybe a face painting booth for the kids, gift baskets for the ladies with a spa weekend. Maybe a golf weekend for the men. Just a little something to let them all know we appreciate what they do for us."

"That is a great idea. It does take the support of all of them to make this company work. What else?"

"I was thinking maybe do like a mass barbeque. Families love barbeques." John smiled and nodded. They continued going over ideas and even had dinner delivered.

"These are fantastic ideas. I knew I was making the right choice leaving this in your hands." The phone rang and she got up to answer it, catching the toe of her shoe on the leg of the chair and falling. He tried to get up to help break her fall, but she ended up falling in his lap. He looked into her eyes as they stayed there for a minute before she pulled herself away and straightened her skirt. She looked up at the clock and cursed under her breath. It was nearly 10pm. Wade was going to be furious.

"It's getting late, I should probably get home. I will see you in the morning." He nodded and watched her walk out of the office, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

Julie got in her car and drove to her house pulling in the driveway. She put her key in the back door only to have it fly open and Wade to pull her in by her arm. She winced a little at the tightness of his grip.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been? I have been waiting her for you for hours!" He yelled as he dragged her further into the house.

"I was working late. I lost track of the time." She stammered.

"Working late? Do you think I am an idiot? I called your phone. You didn't answer. You were screwing around on me weren't you? You little whore! You were fucking Cena weren't you?" He let go of her arm and started pacing back and forth in front of her.

"No. Wade, I would never cheat on you. I was working late. I lost track of the time." He lifted his hand and brought it down hard against her face causing her to fall to the ground sobbing. He stood there in silence, with his hands on the counter. He walked around the counter and pulled her around to look at him.

"You will not make me a joke. Do you hear me? I will not be a laughing stock. And you fucking around with your boss is doing just that." He said. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door letting it slam. Julie stayed there on the floor for a few minutes crying before she picked herself up off the floor and heading to the bathroom. Her lip was bleeding a little and her cheek had already begun to bruise. She was pretty sure she could cover it up with makeup. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep. Wade had never laid his hands on her before and she wondered to herself how she had let things get this bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Julie woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. She looked at the bruise on her face and groaned. This was going to be tougher to cover up than she thought. She took a shower and winced as the hot water hit the bruise on her face. She quickly showered and got ready for work. She wrapped the present that John had bought for Randy's birthday and headed out to the office.

She put her things down at her desk and headed to the bathroom. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder and looked at the bruise on her face. It was barely visible through the makeup but she could still see the outline of it. She still couldn't believe that Wade had hit her. She heard a toilet flush in one of the stalls behind her and she looked up to see Carley coming out of the stall. Carley smiled at her and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Morning Jules. How are you this morning?" Carley said turning to look at her friend. She noticed the bruise on Julie's face and the smile faded. "What the hell happened to your face? Did that asshole hit you?"

"He…..was upset about me working late. He accused me of cheating. He called me a whore. Said he wasn't going to be a laughing stock." Julie said with tears in her eyes. Carley hugged her and pulled her makeup bag out of her purse. She handed Julie a few makeup remover pads and when her face was clean, she gasped at how bad the bruise was. She shook her head and helped her friend conceal the bruise.

"Julie, you deserve so much better. Promise me if he puts his hands on you again, you will leave him."

"I'm not sure I can do that. A part of me still loves him Carley." Julie said. Carley nodded. Julie looked at her friend and realized that there was something bothering her too. "What's the matter?"

"You aren't the only one who thinks I have the hots for my boss. Ted thinks I am putting too much into this party. We had a big fight about it last night." Carley said.

"Ted is an idiot." Julie said. Carley laughed. "Anyway, let's get back out there before John and Randy send out a search party." Carley nodded and the girls headed out to their desks. Julie had agreed to cover things for John and Randy so that Carley could coordinate all the last minute things for the party. John walked out of his office and looked at Julie smiling. She smiled up at him and he noticed there was something different about her.

He looked at the side of her face that was facing him and saw the bruise. It was barely visable but having covered enough over the years, he knew when one was covered. He could only image that Julie's cheating husband had hit her. He saw that Carley wasn't at her desk which meant she was overseeing the party.

"Julie, can I see you in my office please?" John said to his assistant.

"Yes, sir." She said getting up and following him in his office. She sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Julie, are you okay?" He asked her once he sat down.

"I'm fine." She replied to him. "Did you need a memo or letter typed?"

"No, I want to know what happen to your face."

"Nothing. I just wasn't watching when I got up during the middle of the night and I hit it on the wall. Everyone always says I'm clumsy." She laughed a little.

John sighed. He knew she wasn't going to tell him the truth. "Alright, just know you can talk to me. After working for me for five years, I would like to think we're friends."

"We are friends. It was an accident really."

"Okay. So Carley got everything planned for the party?"

"Yes, the cake will be delivered and everything else is set up."

"Excellent" He smiled. "Well, I will let you go and we will get ready for the party.'

"Yes sir." Julie got up and walked to her desk. She sat down and sighed. She hated lying especially to John but it wasn't really anyone at work business.

Just as she sat down her cell phone starting virbrating. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Wade. She sighed. He never came home last night and she had no idea where he went probably to the office. He spent more time there well he told her he did. She wondered why he got mad when she worked late when he worked just as late sometimes. She hit the ignore button. She didn't feel like talking to him. She looked up as she heard Carley coming around the corner with the cake. It was beautiful. She sat it up in the conference room.

John sat behind his desk and looked out at Julie. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth but he wasn't going to push it. He was going to let her tell him exactly what happened in her own time. He smiled as he saw Carley go by with Randy's cake. It was even nicer than the cake she'd bought the year before. Carley always put a lot of work into planning these parties. John chuckled to himself. It was obvious to him that she had feeling for Randy. The door to his office swung open and Randy walked in.

"I have just been informed by my assistant that the party is ready to start." Randy said. John nodded and walked with his best friend to the conference room. Everyone sang happy birthday and ate before the presents were unwrapped.

"You okay Jules?" Carley asked as she and Ted sat down at the table with Julie. Julie smiled and nodded. Wade had called her phone a few more times and she still hadn't talked to him. She knew that she would have to talk to him eventually. John walked over to the table and whispered in Carley's ear that it was time to open the gifts. She nodded and walked up to stand beside Randy getting everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, it's time to open the gifts. Here, open John's gift first." Carley said handing Randy the present. Randy opened it to find a picture of a completely refurbished muscle car. He looked over at John and smiled. Randy then picked up Carley's present. "This one is from me." John noticed that Randy's smile got wider. He smirked to himself. Could Randy have been harboring secret feelings for his assistant this whole time? He opened the present and opened the box that was underneath the paper to reveal the watch that she had bought.

"Carley, this….this is amazing thank.."

"What the fuck is this?" Everyone turned their attention to where Ted was standing. He came forward and looked between Carley and Randy. "I fucking knew it! I fucking knew that you had feelings for him! You get me some lame ass hockey tickets and then you max out your fucking credit card buying this expensive ass watch for him? Geez Carley, you're a bigger whore than I thought." Carley closed her eyes trying to compose herself.

"Ted, can we please not do this right now? Can we talk about this later?" she said trying to keep her voice down. Randy stood there looking at the scene, his jaw clenched and his eyes flared with anger. John walked up beside his best friend.

"NO! Carley you are such a liar. I bet all those times you said you were working late, you were actually somewhere fucking him! God, How could I have been so stupid?" Tears were forming in Carley's eyes now and Julie walked up beside her putting her arm around Carley's shoulders. Before anyone else could react, Randy had grabbed Ted by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into his office, John right behind them.

Randy threw Ted into the chair in front of his desk. John stood by the door as Randy rolled up his sleeves and paced back and forth in front of it. John tried to hide the amused smirk on his face. This was proof that Randy had feelings for Carley.

"You have a lot of nerve DiBiase. Embarassing her like that. She put a lot of hard work into this party and you had to go and publically humiliate her. She has never cheated on you. For some reason she loves your dumbass." Ted let out a huff of air and Randy slammed his hands against the desk. "I AM NOT FUCKING KIDDING! YOU CALLED HER A WHORE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE COMPANY!"

John looked at Randy and could tell that he was beginning to lose it. He walked up beside Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder telling him that he was going to take over from here. John looked at Ted and shook his head.

"Clean out your office. You're fired." John said.

"You can't do that."

"I just did. You have 30 minutes to clean out your office and leave the premises or you will be escorted away. Don't contact Carley again."

"I will call her if I want to." Ted said. Randy moved in a flash and punched Ted in the face sending him and the chair he was sitting in backwards. Ted sat there on the floor, looking up at Randy. He placed his hand to his lip and wiped away the few drops of blood that had trickled down.

"Get your shit and get the hell out of here before I have you arrested for trespassing." Randy said in a dangerously low voice. Ted got himself up off the floor and hurried out of Randy's office letting the door slam against the wall. The glass in the door shattered all over the floor. He looked at Carley who was standing there with remnants of wrapping paper in her hands and shook his head as he walked right past her. Everyone had already returned to their desks by then. John stood there in Randy's office and looked at his best friend.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." John said. Randy looked at him and nodded his head. They walked out of the office and headed outside to have a cigarette.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's go somewhere talk." Julie said to her friend. Carley nodded and they walked to John's office.

"Julie, should we be talking in here?" Carley asked.

"John and Randy headed outside. It's fine." Julie said as she sat down on the sofa in the office. "So, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Ted has never been so mean. I mean, we fought about Randy before. Ted has accused me of having feelings for Randy."

"Do you? Do you have feelings for him?"

Carley sighed. "I think I do. I had the dreams about him. I bought the gift. I don't know what is going on."

"Carley, you have to think about what you want. If you want something with Randy, your hot boss, then go for it. End things with Ted."

"What if I do and then Randy and I don't work? I don't want to lose this job."

"I understand your dilemma. But Carley, you have to go after what you want and not settle for something less than what you deserve."

"Maybe you should take that advice too."

"What are you talking about?"

"This." Carley pointed to the bruise. "The fact that things have change with your husband and you aren't happy. Leave him and make a new life."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure, it is. Just leave him and then jump your boss's hot bod."

Julie laughed a little. "Carley, please. I have been married a long time. I can't just throw it away because Wade losing his temper once."

"I'm not talking about just that. I mean the fact that he complains about you working late while he works late. You haven't been intimate in a while. You told me that and he is mean and bully to you. Plus you are having dreams about bedding your boss. Julie, you deserve better."

"Yeah I know but I have to take in all the time we have been married. And when did this turn on me? I'm supposed to be making you feel better."

"You are. You are right. I have to decide what I want." Carley hugged her friend and they headed back out.

Outside Randy was still pacing back and forth as John pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one offering the pack to Randy. Randy stopped pacing and took one lighting it.

"So, that was an interesting birthday party." John said.

"He had no right to put his hands on her and call her a whore." Randy said. "Carley has been nothing but devoted to that piece of shit."

"You want to know what I think? I think that you might have feelings for her." Randy looked over at John who stood propped against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if I do and I am not saying that I do, I wouldn't be the only one would I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Julie. I can see the worry in your eyes and I know that you don't buy that bullshit story she's been peddling all day about walking into a wall. You love her. So why not just go for it?"

"She's a married woman for one."

"An unhappily married woman that you have impure thoughts about on a daily basis. I know you don't want to complicate things for her or for yourself. But sometimes life is complicated. Sometimes the complication is worth the risk."

"You need to take your own advice."

"Maybe so." Randy put out his cigarette. "Let's go back."

They headed back in and saw that the party was wrapping up. Randy walked to the front of the room.

"Everyone I would like to thank you for the gifts and this amazing party." He looked at Carley. "I want to thank my assistant for planning this. I would truly be lost without you. Everyone thank you once again. Please why don't you all go ahead and leave early. No time docking or anything. Go and enjoy the day."

The workers were happy and they headed out an hour before they normally would leave the office. Randy walked back into his office to finish up some work. John had walked down to marketing to get some sketches. Julie was at her desk getting things together while Carley was putting Randy's presents up. Randy had just sat down when he heard yelling.

"You did this didn't you?" Wade yelled at Julie.

"Did what?" She asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"You told Cena and Orton to dump my agency and go with someone else."

"I didn't do that and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Julie, don't lie to me." He said grabbing her arm. "You told your boss who you're fucking around on me with to leave my agency."

"I didn't do that."

"I suggest you let her go Wade." Randy said walking out of his office.

"This is none of your business Orton. This is between my wife and I!" Wade snapped. His grip tightened on Julie's arm and she winced in pain.

"It was my idea to dump your company. Julie had no idea about any of it. You have five seconds to get your hands off of her."

Wade looked at Julie and then back at Randy. "What are you fucking him too? You really are a dirty little whore aren't you?"

That was enough to push Randy over the edge. He walked across the office in three steps and grabbed Wade by the shoulder, spinning him around and punching him in the face. Once Wade was down, he got on top of him and continued to punch him. John came back into the office a few minutes later with security. Carley had called him and told him that Wade had shown up. John pulled Randy off of Wade and had security escort Wade out. He looked over at Randy and grabbed the keys to Randy's car pitching them to Carley.

"Give him a ride home." She nodded. He turned his attention to Randy. "Stay home for a few days. You've got legal going crazy. Cool off and come back to work on Monday. I'll be by to check on you tomorrow." Randy nodded and he grabbed his jacket out of his office and headed out to the Hummer with Carley.

After Carley and Randy left, John turned to Julie. He sighed when he saw the bruise starting to form on her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She whispered softly.

He sighed again. "Come on, let's go to my office and get you something to drink."

Julie followed John to his office. She was so embarrassed that Wade showed up and humiliated her in front of her bosses. She wouldn't be surprised if they fired her. John walked over to his desk and got out the bottle of whiskey that he kept in his desk. He walked over to Julie who was sitting on the sofa in the room. He poured some and gave her the glass.

"Here." He said to her.

"Thank you." She whispered. She took a drank and then looked at John who was sitting beside her. "I understand if you want to fire me. I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Why would I fire you?" He asked shocked her mind would go there.

"Because of what happened. You wouldn't want someone working for you whose husband would do that."

"I would never fire you. You are the best assistant I have ever had."

She smiled a little and then sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do. Wade wasn't who she married and she wasn't sure they even had a marriage anymore. She felt a hand move some hair from her face. She turned to see her boss staring a little bit.

"Julie, does he hit you a lot?" John asked her.

"No. He hit me once last night because I was working late. He accused me of cheating with you and then today he accused me of cheating with Randy." She sighed. "He isn't the person I married. The man I'm married to is the not the man I married. I don't know of any other way to say it."

John sighed and then looked at his assistant. He knew what he was about to do he probably should do but he was done fighting his feelings for her. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in. He gently pressed his lips against hers. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her return it. He pulled away and looked at her and didn't see the faintest bit of regret. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Jules, you deserve so much better. You deserve to feel loved, wanted and needed. He doesn't give that to you does he?" Julie shook her head. "I can give you that. You don't have to give me an answer now. Just please think about what I am saying." She looked at him for a moment and nodded. He gave her another quick kiss and got up from the sofa and walked to the desk, sitting on the edge. "You do know what I am trying to say to you don't you?" She nodded. "I do have feelings for you. Deep, strong feelings. And I will wait as long as you need me to. But I can't fight this anymore. How about you go to the Hilton down the road and crash there for the night? I will see you in the morning?" She smiled and nodded as she got up and walked to the door. "Just tell them to send the bill to me."

Carley pulled into Randy's driveway and turned off the Hummer and looked over at her boss who had been quiet the whole way to his house. They got out and gathered all of the gifts and the rest of the cake taking them in the house. She put the food in the fridge and walked to the edge of the living room where he was sitting with a drink in his hand. He still hadn't said a word to her. She cleared her throat and he turned to look at her. She saw that he had the watch she'd bought him in his hands.

"I wanted to apologize for the way your party went. I had no idea that Ted was going to act like such an ass."

"It's not your fault." He replied as he looked back down at the watch in his hands. "Thank you for this. I love it." She smiled.

"I saw it in the store and I just had to get it. I just knew it was you." She said. "Go ahead and try it on." He put his drink down on the coffee table and pulled the watch out of the box. He slipped it on his wrist and looked down at it smiling. He walked over to her showing her how the watch looked. She smiled. He hugged her, closing his eyes as he relished the way her body felt against his. He pulled back to look at her, lowering his face to hers and kissing her before he could stop himself. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss herself. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck causing her to moan softly. He smirked against her skin and kissed her lips again before he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Wade sat on the couch and winced as Maryse cleaned the cuts on his face. He was going to make sure that John and Randy paid their betrayal. He was more convinced than ever now that Julie had been fucking Cena behind his back. Or maybe she was fucking both of them. He really didn't know. All he knew was that by the time he was through with them, he would own the company. He'd tried calling Julie's cell phone on the way over and she didn't answer. He looked up at his mistress and ran his hands down her hips lovingly pulling her to him. He would make them pay later. At that moment, he needed a distraction from it all and Maryse would do the trick.

Carley laid in Randy's arms trying desperately to catch her breath. She couldn't believe that she had just had sex with Randy. More importantly, she couldn't believe how incredible it had been. She looked up at him as he placed a kiss on her temple and smiled. She had to know what this meant for them.

"Randy…..that was amazing and I don't want this to get all weird but what exactly does this mean for us?" He looked at her for a moment and smiled before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

" I don't want this to be a one time deal. I have to be honest with you. I have had feelings for you for a long time. Then you started dating Ted and I couldn't tell you. I want to be with you." She closed her eyes for a minute and then looked up at him. She could tell that he was waiting for her answer and she could tell that everything he was telling her was the truth. He had been keeping his feelings for her a secret. She knew right then that she wanted to be with him too. She had for a long time. She kissed her again and was about to answer when her cell phone rang. She groaned as she slipped out of bed and pulled the phone out her the pocket of the pants she had been wearing and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Carls, baby it's Ted. Please don't hang up. I wanted to say that I am sorry for overreacting earlier. I love you. I do and I want this to work out." She looked back at Randy who had settled against the pillows with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Ted. I really am but I can't be with you anymore. We haven't been okay for a while and I just don't love you anymore."

"What? Is it because of Randy? I was right wasn't I? You've been fucking him haven't you? I knew it. You are such a whore." He slammed the phone shut. She closed the phone and snuggled against Randy who was trying to hide the smile on his face.

"To answer your question, I don't want this to be a one time deal either. I want to be with you too." He scooped her up in his arms and pulled her to him, kissing her. He pulled the blanket over their heads, fully intent on getting tangled in the sheets with Carley for the rest of the night.

Julie sat in the luxury hotel room that John had put her up in for the night. She made a mental note to pay him back for it when she could. She sat down on the bed and thought about the events of the day. Carley and Randy had feelings for each other, Wade had been a complete asshole and John had kissed her. Kissed her and told her that he loved her. She didn't know what she was going to do. Or what it was that she wanted. She knew things with Wade weren't working. She was tired of the neglect and him hitting her was more than she could take. She had tried calling Carley a couple of times but she figured she was dealing with some things of her own. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and she answered the door knowing that it had to be John. She smiled as she saw him standing there with a bag full of take out.

"I figured you would be hungry and probably wasn't up to going out." He said walking in.

"Thanks." She said as she followed him to the table.

He took out the white containers that contained the chinese food. Once the food was on the plates both sat down. They ate quietly neither talking much. John knew Julie was thinking about things and trying to figure out her life. He hadn't wanted to complicate it but he didn't want to fight the feelings anymore.

After eating, they moved to the sofa to watch a movie. John turned the TV off and turned to Julie. He wanted to talk to her.

"Julie, what are you doing to do?" John asked her.

"I don't really know. I know I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of him telling me I spend too much time at work when he spends a lot there well he says he does." She sighed. "I'm tired of being nelgected. Him hitting me really was the last straw. I'm tired of things but I can't forget the fact that we have been married for a long time."

"Just because you have been married a long time isnt a reason to stay that way." He said to her. "I'm not trying to get you to divorce him. That is your decision but if you decide to divorce him, I will help you in anyway."

"Thank you." She smiled. "John, I do like you and I know I have feelings for you. But I need time to sort this out and I need to talk to a lawyer about everything."

"Okay." He took out his wallet and handed her a card. "Hunter Hemsley is the best lawyer in the state. I use him for everything."

"Thank you." She said taking it. She got up and put it in her purse. She would call him in the morning.

She turned back to where John was and found him standing behind her. She didn't have time to react when he kissed her. She couldn't stop herself from deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Just kissing him brought her more pleasure than anything she and Wade had ever had. There had been good times between them and he had loved her once. But those days were long gone. All she had felt from him in the last few years was hurt and neglect. She lost herself in John's kiss. It was like he was breathing new life into her very soul. She held on to the back of his head as his lips traced down her neck, moaning softly into the quietness of the room. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, smiling at the fact that she was feeling something. He gave her another long, lingering kiss on the lips before he pulled away. He wanted her. God knows he did. But he had to be sure that things were really over with her and Wade before he made his move. He didn't want to rush things with her and have it end badly for either of them. He breathed a ragged breath and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Get a good night's sleep and then call the lawyer in the morning. Give me a call afterward if you want. We can meet for dinner tomorrow night." She nodded. He kissed her again and grabbed his coat, intent on leaving the room. She put her hand on his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't really want to be alone tonight. Please just stay with me until I fall asleep." She said softly. He nodded and they walked over to the bed. He laid down first pulling her down to rest in the comfort of his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

As they laid there, he thought about things. This was a complicated situation with Julie. She was still married. He thought about what he had seen at the party. Wade was cheating with blond slut. He debated about telling her about it. He wanted her to know exactly what her husband was up to but he didn't have the heart to tell her and break her heart more. He knew Julie needed time to work things out. He was willingly to give it to her but he couldn't help but worry if she would realize that she still loved Wade even after everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy woke up the next morning and smiled as he looked over at Carley asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe that she was actually there. He slipped out of bed and slipped on some pajama pants and walked downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast. There was a knock on the door and he walked over to answer it. He hadn't been expecting anyone. He smiled as he saw John standing there in the same clothes that he had been wearing the day before.

"Did you make it home?" Randy asked.

"Not exactly." John said as he stepped into the house. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island looking curiously at the breakfast he was making. It seemed a lot for just one person.

"Julie is at the Hilton. I gave her Hunter's number."

"That's good. She needs to get away from Wade."

"So what's with the breakfast?" John asked. Before Randy could answer, they heard footsteps on the marble floor and both men turned to look at the door to the kitchen. Carley stood there in one of Randy's t shirts and a blush spread across her cheeks as she noticed John sitting there. John raised his eyebrows and looked at Randy with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I was just wondering where you were." Carley said. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Once Carley was gone, John turned to his friend. "So, do you want to explain?"

"She drove me home as you know. We kissed and things just went from there. We have feelings for each other and we want to see where it goes. She broke up with Ted over the phone."

"I'm happy for you both." John sighed. "Just be careful. She might have broken up with Ted but there is no guarntee he will stay away."

"I know. I'm going to be careful and we taking this slow." Randy said as he put the breakfast on the plates. "So, anything happen with you and Julie?"

"We kissed and that is it. I stayed with her last night but we just slept. She is still married and she is confused on things."

"John, just make your move. Don't think about the consequences. Just do what you want."

"It's not that easy. I don't want to scare her. Moving too fast might do that."

"No, it won't. Julie has feelings for you so just make the move."

John sighed. He did want to make his move but he didn't want to rush and it hurt Julie. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. She'd had enough of that in her life. But his feelings were getting harder to ignore.

"I can't. Not until she had her head wrapped around things a little more. Not until I know he won't try and hurt her to get back at me." Randy nodded his head.

Carley looked at her phone and saw that she had 16 missed calls. 4 were from Julie and 12 were from Ted. She dialed Julie's number as she slipped on her skirt and found her bra.

"About time you call me back. Gees, I thought you were having sex with Randy or something." Julie laughed through the phone. She laughed even harder when she heard Carley gasp into the phone. "OMG! You did."

"Yeah, maybe a little. Okay a lot. And it was so much better than I dreamed it would be." Carley said.

"What about Ted?" Julie said as she walked across her hotel room and sat down on the bed.

"We broke up. Well, I broke up with him. He apparently hasn't gotten the message. I am more interested in how you are. Did you and John…."

"What? NO! I am still having a hard time figuring out what I am going to do. I mean I do have feelings for John. I do. And I know that things are not working with Wade. He is not the same man I married. John gave me the name of his attorney and I called him earlier. I have an appointment to meet with him later this afternoon. I don't know what else I am going to do other than get rid of Wade. I can't take the anger and suspicion anymore."

"I think you're right to divorce him. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Well I need to get ready to meet the lawyer. Later Carley."

"Later." Carley hung up after Julie. She sighed. Julie deserved some happiness and maybe just maybe getting rid of Wade and being with John was what would help.

Julie arrived at the lawyer's office after getting dressed. She wanted to know her options. She told the sectary who she was.

"Mrs. Barrett, please come in." Hunter Hemsley said to her when he opened the door to his office. "So, what can I help you with?"

"I would like to divorce my husband." She said sitting down.

"How long have you been married?" Hunter asked getting out a blank file.

"Seven years."

"And why do you want the divorce."

"Wade isn't the man I married. He is mean and cruel. He hit me once. I'm just not happy with him. We aren't happy together."

"Alright. Did you sign a prenuptial agreement?"

"Yes." She said handing him the agreement. She had stopped at the house and got a copy.

"Alright. According to this agreement which is iron clad, Wade gets nothing. The house is in your name. So, he gets nothing"

"Alright." Julie replied.

"I will file for the divorce sighting irreconcilable differences and make sure it says he gets nothing."

'Thank you." Julie said shaking his hand.

"No problem. I will let you know when I file everything."

"Okay." Julie once again shaked his hand and then she left the office.

Julie left the lawyer's office and headed home. She was going to ask Wade to leave the house. It was hers after all. She had talked to the lawyer that John had recommended who filed the petition for the divorce. Based on the prenuptial agreement that was signed, Wade would get nothing. The house which was brought by Julie's parents was solely in her name. All her assets were safe as he agreed to only get them if they stayed married past ten years. With them only being married for seven, Wade would get nothing. She knew that he would be served with the divorce papers soon.

She arrived home and found it empty. She changed clothes and went to the bedroom. She began to pack up some of his things. When he returned, she would ask him to leave. She packed up his clothes and everything else of his. She placed them all in the hallway by the front door.

She walked into the kitchen when she heard the door open. She turned to see Wade coming in the back door.

"Well, you decided to come home." He said when he saw her. He knew she must have spent the night with Cena.

"I came to pack your stuff and ask you to leave." She said before walking into the living room.

He followed her and grabbed her arm. "You're asking me to leave? I don't think so."

"This is my house, in my name. According to my lawyer, you have to leave." She said pulling away.

"You got a lawyer?"

"Yes, I filed for divorce."

"I hope you put that you're fucking around on me in the petition."

"You can say that as much as you want, but the fact is I have never cheated on you. I'm not sleeping with either one of my bosses."

"Julie, we have been through so much. Do you really want to end our marriage?" He said calmly. He hoped by not yelling or getting mad, he could convince her to not get the divorce. "Do you really not love me anymore?"

Julie sighed and walked to the French doors. "We have been through a lot but we aren't happy anymore. We haven't been for a while. You aren't the man I married. This man standing here is not who I promised to love for the rest of my life."

He walked over to her and turned her to face him. "Do you really not love me anymore? Have you really fallen out of love with me?"

"I do still love you. I always will but that's not enough. I don't think we can make this work anymore. Feelings change." She sighed. " I'm sorry but I want this divorce."

She tried to walk away when he grabbed her again but it was gently this time not hard like it had been before.

"Julie, please." He said as they stood there. "We can work this out."

"I'm sorry, it's over." She tried to pull away only to have him pull her to him.

He pressed his lips to hers. She didn't kiss him back at the start but soon everything they had been through and the good times they had once filled her head. She found herself kissing him back. He smiled into the kiss and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom both still locked in the kiss.

He laid her down on the bed and began to remove her shirt. He quickly had it off and on the floor. He pulled back and took his own off. He moved to be back on top of her. He kissed her again more passionately before helping her remove her clothes. He removed his own and moved to kiss her. He moved to where he was top. He kissed her neck and began kissing his way down her body loving the sound of her moaning for him. He kissed his way back up her body and he quickly entered her.

As they made love, all she saw was the good times they had had once. How in love they once were. How special he had once made her feel. Wade smiled as he heard her moaning get louder. He knew excatly what to do to make her melt into his touch as they had sex. They soon came together and laid there in the bed catching their breathes. He pulled out and rolled on his back beside her both covered in sweat from the sex they had just had. He hoped this would make her change her mind about the divorce. He knew it had been months since they had sex but he knew she had to remember how good it was. He couldn't let the divorce happen. He didn't want to lose everything he would get if they waited until the ten year mark.

She laid there catching her breathe thinking about what happened. It shouldn't have happended. She didn't know why she gave in to his kiss so easily and ended up in bed with him. It was the first time they had had sex in would intitated sex but he would always be too tired from work. The sex between them had always been good and he knew exactly how to make her melt into his touch. The great sex between them she knew was probably the reason they stayed married the last three years when he began to change toward her but it wasn't enough.

She got up and grabbed her robe. She turned to her husband. "You should leave. This was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't." He said getting up not bothering to get dressed and walked over to her. "Julie, this proves we aren't done yet. We can work this out."

"No, this prove we can still have good sex. That's all this was was sex. Let's consider it goodbye sex." She walked to the bathroom to shower.

Wade followed his wife into the bathroom. He wasn't going to give up easily. If he could tempt her into sex with him again he was sure he could convince her to not get the divorce. He would make her see they belonged together.

"It wasn't just sex." He said stopping her from turning on the shower. "You still love me. You just had sex with me and from the sound of it, you enjoyed it." He smirked.

"I don't love you like that anymore. I still love you but I'm not in love with you. This was a mistake. We shouldn't have had sex. But we can't take it back now so let's consider it goodbye sex."

"You're really going to continue for this divorce."

"Yes, we're over and you should leave."

He smirked and grabbed her arm. He kissed her again before pulling away. "This isn't over. I'm not going away that easily."

He went back to the bedroom and got dressed. He grabbed his stuff from the hallway and left. But he wasn't done yet with her. If she really thought she could divorce him and be with her boss. She was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

John left Randy's house and sat in his car for a minute before pulling off. Randy had taken the chance and made his move and now he had his girl. John couldn't help but wonder if he should do the same. He knew that Julie was still legally married and that she was trying to wrap her head around all that was going on. And he respected that and didn't want to rush her. But he wanted the images that were in his head to become a reality in the worst way.

Julie got dressed in a tank top and yoga pants after her shower. She walked back into the bedroom and looked at the bed. She still was trying to make sense of why she had sex with Wade. Yes he was still techinically her husband but she didn't love him anymore like that. She sighed and gathered the sheets off the bed and headed to the laundry room. She put everything in and started the washer. She had just walked into the kitchen when she heard the doorbell. She had no idea who was coming to visit her. She was shocked to find John standing there.

"John, hey." She said to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you and see how you were and how the meeting with the lawyer went."

"Come in please." She said stepping aside to let him in. They walked in the living room and sat down.

"So how did the lawyer's go?"

"Good. He filed the petition for divorce. With a prenup, Wade doesn't get anything."

"That's good to hear." He said.

"There is also something else you should know. When I got here today, he was here. I told him that I filed for divorce and he told me that it wasn't over between us. That we could work it out. He pulled me to him and kissed me and for just a split second, it felt the way it felt when we first married. I gave into it and…we ended up having sex." She said.

John sat there for a minute a little unsure as to what this meant for them. She told him that she had filed for divorce and in almost the same breath, she just told him that she'd had sex with her soon to be ex husband.

"Do…..do you still love him?" he asked.

"No. I told him that I was going to go through with the divorce and that what happened this afternoon was a mistake. I told you before that I have feelings for you and I want to see where this goes." He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned over to kiss her.

"How about we have dinner later? We can invite Carley and Randy if we can pry them apart long enough." Julie laughed a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds great."

Carley arrived at her apartment after leaving Randy's. Julie had called her and asked about the four of them having dinner and she had agreed. She pulled into the parking lot and got her stuff out. She headed up to her apartment. She placed her key in the lock and opened the door. She gasped when she saw her apartment. Everything had been wrecked. Her pictures had been ripped off the wall and her furniture ripped a little bit. She saw that her drawers had been gone through and that everything was thrown about. As she walked through the rest of the apartment, it looked the same as the living room. She quickly dialed 911 and waited for the cops to come. She couldn't believe it.

"So, Ms. Thomas, do you know who could have broken in to your apartment?" The police officer asked her.

"There was no forced entry. It had to be my ex boyfriend, Ted DiBiase. We just broke up. I mean like yesterday."

"Where were you when it was broken into?"

"I was at my boss's house." Carley replied. She didn't want to say exactly what they were doing.

"Alright. We will go see Mr. DiBiase and asked him about it. Until we are done with things, you might want to stay somewhere else. We will call you when we are finished."

"Thank you." Carley headed into her bedroom and packed a bag. She knew she could stay with Randy but with Ted breaking it, it might be better to stay with Julie. She got in her car and headed to Julie's house. She knocked on the door and Julie answered a little confused as to why she was there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got home and my apartment had been completely trashed. Ted did it. He even carved the word WHORE into my grandmother's armoire. I think he has really flipped this time." Carley said.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry." Julie said hugging her. "You know you can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks. So where are we going to dinner?"

"John didn't say. Which reminds me…shouldn't you call your boyfriend and let him know what is going on with you?" At that very moment, Carley's cell phone rang and it was Randy.

"Speak of the devil." She said as she answered it. "Hello? Hey. No, I'm okay. I am at Julie's Yeah. My apartment was trashed. No. I told you I'm fine. Alright. Yeah, I will see you in a few."

"I take it your man is on his way over?"

"Yeah. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine. Just don't have sex on my furniture." Carley laughed.

"I would never do that." Carley sat down on the sofa. "So, did you and John talk?"

"We did. I told him that I filed for divorce. I want out of my marriage." Julie said looking down.

"What?"

"After I left the lawyer, I came home and packed some of Wade's things. He came home and I told him I filed for divorce and I wanted him out. He said we could work things out and that he didn't want the divorce. He kissed me and for a split second, it was like when we were first together. And I gave in to that."

"You slept with him." Carley replied knowingly.

Julie nodded. "John asked me if I still loved Wade and I told him I don't. I'm not in love with Wade anymore. I do still love him in a way but I want don't want anything with him. I want the divorce and I want to see where my feelings for John go. I'm doing the right thing, right?"

"Sweetie, just because you had sex with Wade doesn't mean anything. I have known you for a while now. I know you don't love Wade anymore. And what happened between you was closure. That's it."

"That's what I told Wade and he said he wasn't done with me yet."

"Don't worry about him. The divorce will be a go. Focus on John and what you can have with him."

"I plan too. The last few years of my marriage were bad. I know the divorce and leaving Wade is the right thing."

"Good. Now, show me the guest room." Carley said getting up.

Julie laughed and headed to one of the other bedrooms.

Randy hung up the phone and looked over at John, his eyes a steely blue. John looked over at him confused. He had just gotten off the phone with Carley. That should have made him happy.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"That Mother fucker broke into her apartment and trashed it. She's not staying there. She's at Julie's right now. God, I can't believe he would do something like that to someone he was supposed to have loved."

"How about we head over and see our lovely ladies a little early? Maybe you can convince Carley to stay with you." Randy smirked.

"You wouldn't be trying to get Julie alone would you?" John smiled.

"Maybe. Let's just go check on Carley and Julie okay?" Randy nodded and they headed out to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours after the break in at Carley's everyone was sitting around the table at dinner. Randy and John had made reservations at one of the best restaurants in town. Randy had been listing the reasons Carley should stay with him for the last thirty minutes or so. She had to smile at his persistence. She'd already made her mind up that she was going to stay with him.

"If I say yes will you stop so we can enjoy our dinner?" Carley asked and Julie smiled.

"Are you saying yes?"

"Are you going to stop talking and eat your dinner?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. I will stay with you." Randy smiled and picked up his beer taking a sip of it. John shook his head and smiled. Randy and Carley had only been an item for a few hours and he was already whipped. Then he glanced at Julie sitting beside him. She was still a little unsure of trying things out. Even though she told him that she was all in, he could see the doubt. Fear, he surmised was the reason for it. She was afraid that he wasn't any different than Wade. John decided that he would stick to his word. He would be patient with her. After all the emotional neglect and physical abuse that Wade had put her through, it would take a little while for her to see that he was different and that she was never going to have to go through any of that again.

"Everything alright?" she asked breaking him out of his thoughts. He smiled and looked at her. The concern on her face told him that he was being silly. He was being stupid. He was somehow projecting his own insecurities onto her. He would definitely talk to her about it. He nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So you're leaving me huh?" Julie kidded her friend.

"Sorry but Randy's cuter than you are." Carley laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Julie smiled.

Carley had to smiled also. It seemed forever since Julie gave anyone a genuiue smile. And Carley was glad that her friend was moving past her marriage. She knew John had feelings for Julie. It was just obvious. And Julie had feelings for him also. Now, Carley thought, they just had to get their timing right. But Carley also worried about Julie's soon-to-be ex. She knew she didn't know him that well only what she had seen and heard from Julie. She worried that he would hurt Julie if he knew she was getting close to John before the divorce was final. She looked over at Randy and decided that it was time to go. She asked the waiter for the check and they said their goodbyes to Julie and John before heading off to Randy's house.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me." John said.

"Yeah. I wonder if Carley is going to stop by and get her clothes before she heads to Randy's."

"Who knows. Something tells me that they will be a little busy anyway." John laughed. "Randy was my ride."

"Well, I could give you a lift. I mean you could come back to my house for a while. I doubt they will answer the door right away anyway." Julie said laughing.

"Maybe I should just crash on your couch. I have been drinking a little bit." Julie nodded. They asked for a to go box and headed out to Julie's car. She was a little nervous about having John so close. She'd felt the urges the night before. To touch the taunt muscle underneath his shirt, to feel his finger tips against her bare skin. To make her dream come true. They drove to her house in silence and she laughed when she saw that Randy's Hummer was sitting in the driveway. The windows were fogged up, obviously from the heated exchange on the inside. Julie shook her head and knocked on the window. The window cracked a little and she was thankful to see that Carley still had her clothes on.

"Don't get out. Stay right there and I will bring your bag to you." Carley nodded. Julie walked up the steps to unlock the door. She held her breath as she passed John standing against the banister on the steps with an amused smile on his face. She unlocked the door and grabbed Carley's bag out of the guest room and took it outside. She handed it to her friend through the window of the car and then the Hummer pulled out of sight. She walked back into the house and closed the door. She headed toward the living room and stopped in her tracks when she looked over at John. He was tempting her and he didn't even know it.

He was sitting on the couch, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows and his jacket removed. He looked up when he noticed she was there and smiled. He could feel her eyes roaming over his body, wondering what it would be like to feel his skin. He got up off the couch and walked over to her. He stopped inches from her and looked at her for a brief moment before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly and smiled when he felt her kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled back to look at her when he felt her fingers ghost the buttons on his shirt.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she ran the fabric of his shirt through her fingers.

"I have feelings for you Julie. I really do. But I don't want to rush into this. You just filed for divorce from your husband. And as much as I would love to scoop you up and carry you into your bedroom, I don't think we should."

"I appreciate that. I really do. But I told you before, Wade and I are over. We have been for a long time. I just couldn't see it before everything happened the way it did with us. The fact that you want to take things slowly with me and make sure that I'm not hurt only makes me want you more. There hasn't been anybody to look out for me like that in a long time. But I am a big girl John. I mourned the end of my marriage for far too long. I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. Feelings that I want to express to you in a way that words couldn't even begin to explain." She whispered as she closed the gap between them and against pressed her lips to his. This time, passion took over and he picked her up in his arm bridal style and walked down the hallway to her room. He didn't know how he knew where it was. Instinct he guess. He nudged the door open with his foot and put her down on the floor for a second as he adjusted his tie and slid it off his neck. He had barely gotten the rest of the buttons undone from his shirt when he felt her lips press against his chest in a sweet kiss. He closed his eyes as the shirt hit the floor and grabbed her shoulders gently. He kissed her again, his fingers running along the sides of her pink dress and he pulled it over her head. It fluttered to the floor His fingertips brushed the tops of her breasts that spilled over the cups of her bra and he smiled when she took in a sharp breath.

Julie could have fainted right then and there. John's touch was so gentle yet she could feel the depth of his emotions in each caress. It was so different than anything she had ever felt from Wade and she welcomed it like a long lost friend.

Somehow, as the feeling of euphoria filled her body, he'd managed to walk them to the bed. A fact that was lost on Julie until she felt the back of her knees gently touch the side of the mattress. She laid back on the mattress and smiled up at John as he hovered over her. He had skillfully rid her of her bra and they made their journey to the bed and he was again skimming her breasts with his fingers. She closed her eyes and let a soft moan escape her lips before she opened them again to find that his fingers had worked their way down her body and were now drawing soft circles on stomach. He leaned in and kissed her, letting his tongue trace the inside of her mouth with gentle, teasing strokes. He pulled his head back a little and she followed him, her own head lifting off the fluffiness of the pillow. He broke the kiss and traced a trail down her body with his tongue and stopped when he got to the spot that her underwear had once been occupying. He smiled and cast his eyes up to look at her. She could feel his warm breath on her, about to give her the pleasure she'd so desperately wanted to experience for so long and the thought made her shiver. She heard a small chuckle escape his lips and then his eyes disappeared from view. She could feel him inside her, his tongue exploring her. And she yet again experienced something she never had with Wade. John was making her feel things she never had before. And then she realized that he loved her. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gone through all trouble of making her feel safe the night before. Or the trouble of making her feel like the sexiest woman alive at that moment. His tongue continued to swirl and explore inside of her and she moaned and bucked her hips a little. She ran her fingers through his hair and moan softly. He continued to flick his tongue inside her, slowly but with an urgency that expressed his need and his love for her. Sweat was beading on her skin and the room felt like it was going to burst into flames at any moment. He could feel that she was getting close and he pulled his head up and positioned himself so that he could enter her as quickly as possible. He'd had a taste of her and now, he needed to feel her around him. He buried himself inside of her and let out a small grunt as he did. Her hands went up to his shoulders and she pulled at him, urging him to move. But he couldn't for a moment. The act of being inside of her giving him his own euphoric high. He finally managed to suppress his own pleasure and move inside her. Slowly he moved, letting her body buck up to meet his with every thrust. Moans escaped his lips as she nibbled at his shoulder and ran her nails down his back. Her legs were wrapped around his waist in an effort to drive him into her as deeply as possible. And he loved it. He loved the fact that he was finally making love to Julie. Touching her, kissing her, exploring every inch of her and committing it to memory. She loved him he realized. Otherwise, they wouldn't have been making love at that very moment. His thrust became a little hard, a little faster and way more intense. He couldn't seem to give enough of himself to her and it was driving him crazy. Her moans were coming more and more frequently now and she could feel that she was close. He bent his head down and kissed her hungrily and thrust inside her to more times before she contracted around him. He smiled as she whimpered into the kiss and thrust into her a little harder to bring about his own release. Shock waves of pleasure rippled through his body and three or four thrusts later, he came. He sat there for a minute before he rolled to the side and put his forearm over his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He and Julie had just made love. And it was so much better than any dream he'd ever had before.


	11. Chapter 11

John woke up in the early morning hours and looked over at Julie sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself as the memories of the passion between them came flooding back. He hadn't felt like that with anyone else he'd been with and he was sure she felt it too. He felt her stir beside him and turned to see her hair fanned out against the pillow, her eyes closed in sleep. He'd let her sleep a little while longer. His mind was racing with the joy of the moment and the hell he was sure it would cause. She was still married to Wade and he surely wasn't going to let her go easily. He crept out of the bedroom in only his boxers and went into the living room to think.

Randy held Carley to his chest and drifted off into a blissful but exhausted sleep. They'd spent the last few hours wrapped in each other's arms. He'd almost drifted off completely, the smile on his face never fading when the crash of broken glass followed by the Hummer alarm made him jolt upright in bed. He hastily slid on his jeans and opened the drawer to the night stand, casting a glance at Carley, who had by now gotten out of bed and thrown on her bathrobe.

"Stay here." He barked, his voice gruff with half sleep. He took the stairs two at a time and his feet padded against the cold marble floor as he made his way to the front door. He yanked it open and ran outside looking at his prize possession in the light from the porch. The front windshield had been smashed with one of the cinder blocks from the garden. There was a message scrawled in spray paint across the hood.

"This is just the beginning." He let a few swear words slip from his lips and turned when he felt Carley's hand on his arm.

Julie woke up and found the bed empty. She wondered where John was. She had to smile as she remembered the night before. It was more passionate than she thought it would be. She had never felt that kind of passion before. She never knew it could be like that. She got up and grabbed her robe and headed into the living room. She saw John in the living room. He was looked out of the French doors. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What you thinking about so hard?" She asked softly.

He smiled when he felt her arms around him. "I was just thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

"You and me."

She moved to where she was facing him. "What about us? Do you regret what happened?"

"No, of course not." He replied. "Just that if your husband found out about this, it might make your divorce harder."

"I know Wade and it doesn't matter if he knows, he will not made this divorce easy."

"I'm sorry, Julie."

"It's not your fault. You didn't marry him."

"Julie, I know it is none of my business but I just don't get why you married him. I know when you first came to work for me, you were happy with him. But it changed."

"When Wade and I got married, I was so in love with him. He wasn't like he is now. He was loving and caring. He made me feel so special." She sat down on the sofa. "It didn't change until about three years ago. He started to be distant and work late. And then it was like we didn't have a marriage at all. We completely stopped being intimate. He was mean and cruel to me. We would fight a lot. I wanted a baby and I still want that. It was a real problem for us."

"Why?" John asked. He wanted to know all about her and Wade.

"We tried for a baby for two years with no luck. We went and had the test ran and they showed that Wade was sterile. So, that dashed my dream of being a mom. I brought up adoption but he didn't want to hear it. So, he became more distant and meaner."

"I'm sorry." He said hugging her. He was sorry that she didn't get what she wanted from her husband.

"It's fine. I'm moving on." She smiled before kissing him. The kiss soon turned passionate and they were soon lost in each other. They never noticed the person watching from the window. The person was watching everything going on inside wondering how it would work to his advantage.

Wade sat in the bar and downed what was probably his third vodka tonic in an hour. He'd actually seen them together when he'd gone back over to the house to get his jacket out of the garage. He'd seen Cena with his filthy hands all over Julie. And she was eating the attention up. He'd known all along that she was a good for nothing whore and that she'd been sleeping with Cena. He looked to his left and saw a man sit down next to him. A man he seemed to recognize. He took a sideways glance at him and realized that he was Carley's boyfriend. Or ex boyfriend if the rumors were true.

"Can I get a Jack Daniels please?"

"Rough night?"

"Rough week. It's not every day you find out that your girlfriend has been secretly fucking her boss behind your back."

"You and I have more in common that you realize my friend. Wade Barrett."

"Julie's husband. Ted DiBiase Jr."

"Carley's boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend now. She broke up with me yesterday. Probably while she was in bed with that mother fucker Orton." Ted said before he took a long drink of his whiskey. Wade took another drink of his vodka and an idea began to form as the glass left his lips. And if Ted was agreeable to it, he and Ted would get their revenge.

"I think we could be of some assistance to each other. If you're interested in getting revenge on Orton, meet me at this address in half an hour." Wade said as he put the card down on the bar and walked away. Ted looked at him after he'd left and then looked back down at the card. He downed the rest of his drink and placed a few dollars on the bar intent on meeting Wade in half an hour at the address. He had to get revenge on Randy for taking Carley away from him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two months after the attack on Randy's hummer and things had calmed down a little. Carley still got the occasional text message or phone call that would hang up. Randy had come out one morning to find all four of his tires had been slashed. Things were progressing pretty slowly with John and Julie but they had become inseparable and the other couple before and after work. Of course, at the office, everything was strictly business. **

**Carley anxiously stood in the bathroom of Randy's house waiting for Julie to show or the time to ding, whichever came first. Julie peaked her head into the door just as the timer went off and Carley held her breath as she looked at the little plastic stick in her hand.**

"**Well…..?" Julie asked. Carley just looked at her unable to speak. "Come on Car, you gotta tell me something. John and Randy are already a little suspicious because we sent them ahead. At least tell me you're going to be a mama." When Carley still didn't say anything, Julie walked over and looked at the stick and smiled. "Get dressed. We have to get to the office and tell Randy."**

They headed to Carley's car and were soon on their way to the office.

"Do you think he will be okay with the baby?" Carley asked as they drove.

"I think he will. He loves you." Julie replied as she checked her phone for her email.

"I hope so." Carley smiled at her friend just as she felt something hit the car from behind. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw a black town car.

"What was that?" Julie asked trying to calm herself after the hit.

"I don't know." Carley said as the car hit again. "I don't know what they are doing."

"Pull off." Julie advised. She figured that would be the best place for them.

Carley carefully eased the car off the road. The black car passed them. Both girls thought it was over.

"That was close. I'm calling Randy and tell him." She said as they sat there for a minute. She got out her phone and began to dialed when she looked up and saw the car coming right at them.

They barely had time to react when the car slamed into the car. It caused Carley's car to go down an embankment and into a tree. Both girls were knocked unconsious. The black car sped away.

Back at the office, Randy was sitting in his office pacing nervously. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He'd tried Carley's phone a couple of times but it had gone straight to voicemail. He looked up at the clock. Julie and Carley should have been there by now. John walked to the door to his office and looked at his friend. They were both worried Randy realized.

"Have you heard anything from the girls?" John asked. Randy shook his head. "They should have been here by now."

"I know. I've tried calling Carley's phone but it goes straight to voicemail. Just as the words left his mouth, his cell phone rang and he breathed a little sigh or relief when he saw it was Carley's cell.

"Hey, I was beginning to worry."

"Is this Mr. Randy Orton?"

"Yes. Who is this and why do you have my girlfriend's phone?"

"Mr. Orton, I'm Detective Gabriel. Ms. Thomas and her friend Julie Barrett were involved in a car accident about an hour ago. They are currently being transported to St. Angelos. Is there anyone we can contact for Ms. Barrett?"

"I'm with her boyfriend now. I'll bring him with me." Randy said as he hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. "Come on. We have to get to St. Angelos...Carley and Julie have been in a car accident."

They rushed to the hospital and right to the ER. They went to the desk and asked where the girls were.

"Mr. Orton?" Detective Gabriel said when he heard who he asked for.

"Yes, where is Carley?" Randy asked.

"She is in the trauma room."

"Where's Julie Barrett?" John asked.

"She is in an exam room. Both are being examined right now."

"We need to see them."

"Of course but first I have some questions. Please sit." Justin pointed to the chairs nearby.

"What questions?" John asked annoyed. He just wanted to see Julie and know she was okay.

"Well it seems that the girls were ran off the road by someone."

"What?" Randy and John said together.

"According to witnesses, a black car hit their car from behind. The girls pulled off the road and the car came at them. Causing their car to go down an embankment and hit a tree."

"Their car hit a tree?" John asked standing up. "I want to see Julie and know she is okay.

"I'm with John." Randy said standing up.

"Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt the girls?"

"Maybe Carley's ex boyfriend, Ted DIBiase or Julie's soon to be ex husband, Wade Barrett." Randy and John walked away and to the desk. They were then shown to where Julie and Carley were.

Carley sat in the bed alittle shaken up physically but completely devastated emotionally by what the doctors had just told her. Her injuries weren't very severe. She'd broken her wrist and a few ribs. But the baby hadn't survived. She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Randy that they were going to have a baby. And now, the part of them that was going to be joined forever was gone. She placed her hands over her bruised abdomen and let the hot tears silently fall down her face. How could she tell him that just this morning, she'd been pregnant and now, the baby was gone?

"Baby?" she heard from the doorway and turned her head slightly to look at him. He walked to her and wrapped his massive arms carefully around her pulling her to his chest. "Thank God you're alright. I was so worried when the Detective called me." he said. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Randy. I tried to get to you to tell you but the car and now..." She couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Shhhh. Baby, it's alright. Whatever it is, we can get through it."

"I asked Julie to come and get me so I could take a pregnancy test. It came back positive. We were on our way to the office to tell you when...the accident happened. But when we hit the tree, I lost it. I lost our baby." Randy sat there as Carley cried into his chest trying to process all the information she'd thrown at him. For a split second, he was about to become a father and now... His thoughts were interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. He got up from Carley's side and looked out the door.

"Where is she? I need to see her." Ted said. "I need to check on Carley."

"Mr. DiBiase, why don't you step over here and we can talk. Ms. Thomas has been through quite alot today what with her miscarriage and all."

"Miscarriage? You mean Carley was pregnant? Oh My God! I really need to get to her. I have to comfort her now that she's lost our baby."

John took a deep breathe before heading into Julie's room. He had no idea how he would find her. He hoped she was okay. Julie laid in the hospital bed absorbing what the doctor had told her. She honestly didn't think she would ever be a mom and now she was pregnant. She knew there was no parentiy doubt as she had only ever been with Wade and John. And Wade was sterile so John was of course the father. She was grateful that the accident hadn't done anything to the baby. She wondered how Carley was. John opened the door and saw Julie laying down in the bed. She was hooked up to a montior. Julie heard the door and looked over at it. She smiled.

"John, you're here." She said wth a big smile.

"Yes, I am. How are you?" He asked walking over to her. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm okay. The doctor said I have a separate shoulder and some cuts and bruises but outside of that I'm fine." She smiled before adding. "And so is the baby."

"That's great." He said before her words sunk in. "Baby?"

"We're having a baby." She said happily.

"Oh my God, that's wonderful." He smiled and kissed her. "And you both are okay."

'We are okay." She paused before asking her next question. "How is Carley?'

"I don't know. I came to see you. Randy is seeing her." He said just as they heard commotion outside . John walked to the door and saw Ted arguing with the doctor. He sighed and turned his attention back to Julie. The doctors and security would deal with him.

Randy sat with Carley trying his best to keep his body from trembling as he heard Ted continue to argue with the detectives and security. The door to the room opened a few minutes later and a doctor and Dectective Gabriel came walking in.  
>"Ms. Thomas, we know this is an emotional time for you but...there is a Mr. DiBiase in the hallway and he claims to have been the father of the baby. Can you tell us the last time you were with him?"<br>"I uh...it was probably around the end of March." she said wiping away tears. The doctor looked over at Detective Gabriel.  
>"From the expansion of her uterus, the baby was conceived in early April. I'd say around the 1st." The detective nodded.<br>"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you or Ms. Barrett?"  
>"Just Ted. He was pretty upset when we broke up." The detective nodded.<br>"We will give you two some time alone. Then Ms. Thomas, we will need to perform the DNC." Carley nodded and the doctor and Detective Gabriel walked out of the room.  
>"What are you thinking?" she asked Randy. He honestly didn't know how to answer that question. Finding out that Carley had been with Ted just days before the baby was conceived made him have doubts that he was the father. For a split second. But it was long enough for her to pick up on it.<br>"Oh My God. You think the baby was his don't you?"  
>"Car..."<br>"Get out."  
>"What?"<br>"Get the hell out of here." He didn't want to upset her anymore so he walked out into the hallway where John was standing.

John looked over at Randy as he picked up one of the chairs and threw it down the hallway before he slumped against the wall.  
>"Is Carley okay?" John asked.<br>"She...uh...she was pregnant. They were on the way to the office to tell us when the accident happened. She lost the baby. The detectives came in to ask her about Ted and when they had last been together. She told them the end of March. The thought ran through my head that maybe the baby was Ted's. She picked up on it and kicked me out."  
>"Ouch."<br>"Yeah. How is Julie?"  
>"Pregnant. We're having a baby." Randy smiled at John sadly. He was happy for his friends but he knew it was going to be rough on Carley. But he couldn't deny that a small part of him was envious and sad. Just a few short hours before, he and Carley had what Julie and John did. And now, he wasn't sure how things were going to turn out.<br>"Thats great man."  
>Ted smiled and walked toward the exit. He'd done what he'd sat out to do. And with Heath's driving, Julie and Carley were in the hospital. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Wade's number.<br>"I'm leaving the hospital now. Yeah. It was an oscar caliber performance if I do say so myself. Oh and I picked up an interesting tidbit of info. Yeah. I'll meet you at Maryse's in an hour. Bye." 


	13. Chapter 13

Julie sighed as she looked over at Carley. It had been a little over a week since the accident and she'd barely said two words to any of them. She just sat and cried most days. She hadn't eaten much and she wouldn't even look at Randy.

"Hey Car, how about we go to the park or shopping? It's a nice day out. We could make a day of it." Carley shook her head." Randy and John should be here soon. Is there anything you want for dinner?" 

"No." 

"Maybe John and I should go out so you and Randy can talk." Julie said. Carley snapped her head over in Julie's direction and fresh tears slid down her cheeks. 

"I have nothing to say to him." There was a knock on the door and Julie sighed and answered it. 

"Julie Barrett?" the messenger asked. Julie nodded. "Sign here please." Julie signed for the envelope and the messenger walked down the front steps just as Randy and John pulled in the driveway. John bound up the steps and smiled at Julie as he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Julie shook her head.

"She's still not doing so well. She still won't eat and anytime I mention Randy's name she freaks." Randy sighed and walked past them into the house. Carley was sitting on Julie's couch staring at the tv. He sat down beside her and reached over touching her hand. She instantly pulled it away.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked softly.

"Fine." He looked over at John and Julie and sighed. Julie could see the hurt and the regret in his face and she felt bad for him.

"What's this?" John asked indicating the envelope Julie held in her hands.

"I don't know. The messenger just dropped it off right before you guys pulled up. She opened the envelope and read the papers cursing to herself. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"What is it?"

"Wade is contesting the divorce on grounds of infidelity. He claims that since I'm pregnant with your baby that he should get a settlement." Julie said putting the papers in John's hand. John pulled her into a hug and held her as he skimmed the papers. He'd make for sure to fax them to Hunter in the morning. Right now he was more worried about the stress that Julie was under and the failing relationship of his best friend.

"Ran, I need you to help with something. Julie and I have planned the picnic but we haven't had a chance to head up to the campground yet and make sure that things are in order. How about we all head up this weekend and get it straight? You and Carley could head up tomorrow morning and Julie and I would follow tomorrow afternoon." Randy looked over at Carley who sighed a little.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Great. Thanks Carley." 

The next morning, Randy and Carley headed up to the campground. John and Julie headed to Hunter's office to show him the paper and see what the options were. 

"Julie, John, please sit." Hunter said when they walked in. He took the paper from them and read over it. 

"Do you think I will have to give him a settlement?" Julie asked. 

"I don't know. You have an ironclad prenup that state Wade only gets part of your inheritance if you are married for ten years. There is an adultery clause though, it pertains to both of you." 

"What does it say?" John asked. 

"It states that if Wade commits adultery and there is proof, he has to pay Julie twenty thousand dollars plus pay court and lawyer fees." 

"What about me?" Julie asked. 

"If you commit adultery, you have to pay him twenty thousand dollars unless there is proof of abuse. However if you both commit adultery and there is proof, you have to pay nothing to each other."

John bit his tongue. He knew that Wade had been cheating on Julie with Maryse. But it was obvious from the look on her face that she didn't know. He debated telling her. But he knew it was the right thing to do for the sake of the divorce.

"He cheated on her." Hunter and Julie both looked over at him. "We saw him with a blonde at the conference about four months ago." 

"We?" Hunter asked.

"Randy and I. We debated going over and kicking the shit out of him then." John said. Julie looked at him a little shocked. John and Randy had known that Wade had been cheating on her and hadn't told her. Sure she'd suspected it. But it was one thing to have suspicion and another all together to know for a fact.

"Can you get Randy to swear to that?"

"I don't think that will be a problem."

Randy put the car in park and hopped out. He and Carley hadn't said a single word to each other the whole two hour trip. He sighed a little. He was dying inside. He opened up the back of the Hummer and went to grab their stuff only to have her snatch her bag away from him. He watched her walk toward the main bunkhouse and leaned his head against the car. This was going to be a long day.  
>John and Julie left Hunter's office and headed to her house. Hunter said once John and Randy make their statements about Wade, he would submit them and it should help with the divorce. Julie hadn't said much since they left Hunter's office. John wondered how mad she was that they kept Wade's affair from her. <p>

"Are you going to talk to me?" John said when they walked into her house. 

"Yes. How could you not tell me this? Didn't you think I had a right to know?" She said as she headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. 

"I wasn't sure how to tell you and to be honest once we were together, I was focused on us and not on him and it slipped my mind." He walked over to her. He pulled her to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have."  
>"Yes, you should have." She pulled away and walked to the coffee maker. "John, I don't want us to have secrets. I won't be in a relationship like that again. It's obvious that Wade kept a lot from me. That is not the kind of relationship I want." <p>

"I don't either." He walked over to her again. "Julie, I promise I won't keep secrets from you. It honestly just slipped my mind. I'm sorry."  
>She turned to face him. "I forgive you but you can't keep anything from me again. Understand?" <p>

"Yes, I promise I won't." He kissed her passionately. "So, how do you think Randy and Carley are doing?" 

"I hope they are talking." 

Carley was cleaning the kitchen. She looked out the window and sighed. Randy was trying. But she still couldn't shake the fact that he'd doubted her. She heard him ome into the kitchen and she kept cleaning.

"I got outside cleaned up a little. And I have our stuff unpacked in our room. You wanna go grab some lunch or something?" She shook her head. He sighed and leaned his hands against the counter. She took the chance to look at him. He was sweating and his tshirt was clinging to him a little. She looked away. She'd missed being in his arms but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Car, please. I think we need to talk."

"I don't think we do." she said. "Maybe we should just be quiet until John and Julie get here." Just then his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the message. John and Julie weren't coming. 

"We will be waiting a while. They aren't coming." Carley looked at him and sighed. She kept wiping the counter and he was getting more and more frustrated. He wanted her to talk to him. Scream, yell anything. He just couldn't take the distance and the barely speaking anymore. He reached over and grabbed the sponge and threw it into the sink. 

"What the fuck Randy? Why'd you do that?" 

"Because we need to talk about this." She looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We need to settle this and we need to do it soon." 

"Fine. You wanna talk? Let's talk! How dare you? How dare you think for a minute I wouldn't know which one of you was the father. I was so excited when I found out. And a little freaked out. I wasn't sure how you'd take it. And then I lost it. It was there one minute and then the next it wasn't. And all I could think about...all that kept running through my mind was how I'd let you down. How you'd be disappointed in me for not being able to hold on to the baby and save it. And then you doubted that the baby was yours. You took his word over mine. That hurt worse than anything. I needed you and...you weren't there for me." She sobbed.  
>He knew she was right. He wasn't there and for a minute he doubted that he was the father of the baby. He approached her carefully. "Carley, I'm sorry. You're right. I wasn't there when you needed me. But you have to see it from my viewpoint. You were with him around the time the baby was conceived. But know, it was only a second that I doubted it. The fact that I did doubt it sickens me. I realize that I was a moron. And I hate that I wasn't there for you to help with the loss of our child. I'm sorry I doubted for a second that the baby was mine. I know it was. I hate that I let him in my head and place the doubt. I'm sorry, Carley. I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a hug. "Please, please forgive me and give us another chance. I love you."<p>

She pulled back to look at him and he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly.  
>"I love you Carley. I would never do anything to hurt you. It's been eating me up inside. I swear I will never doubt you again." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest and smiled a little.<br>"I forgive you." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You still wanna go to lunch?" He nodded. 


	14. Chapter 14

Justin arrived at the camp grounds just before dark. Randy and John had already told the girls he'd be coming. Justin stepped out of the car and greeted the other two men who were standing on the porch waiting for him.

"Thanks for coming up here." John said greeting him.

"No problem." Justin said following them inside. He saw Julie and Carley sitting on the sofa in the main room. "This shouldn't take long." He sat down in a chair near the sofa. "Here are the pictures of the car." He handed Julie and Carley both pictures of the car.

Julie looked over the pictures. She knew instantly it was the car. "Yes, that is the car that hit us." Carley agreed with her on it.

"Thank you both."

"Do you know who the car belongs to?" Julie asked.

"It's Ted's. One his father left him when he died." Carley said. She looked up at Justin with tears in her eyes. "I'm right aren't I? The car came back registered to Ted?" Justin nodded.

"Yeah. The car came back registered to Ted." Randy looked over at John, his whole body shaking. John seemed as pissed off as he was.

"Do you think Ted was the only one involved?" John asked. He wanted to know if Wade was involved.

"Right now all we have is the car. We are trying to find out who was driving. Ted has an albi for that night. So someone else was driving it." Justin replied. "Ms. Thomas, why would Ted want to hurt you?"

"Because I dumped him for Randy. He didn't take it well."

"Alright." Justin got up. "We will continue to try and find out who was driving."

"Thank you." Randy said to him. He wanted to hurt Ted.

Justin nodded and headed out. He wanted to look into some other things. He believed someone else was working with Ted. Randy walked over to Carley and wrapped his arms around her.

"I had no idea Ted was that crazy or vindictive." Carley said. Randy just held her. "I'm so sorry Jules. I never meant for this to happen."

"Car, this is not your fault." Julie said. "Why don't you go lay down and get some rest?" she said. Carley nodded and she and Randy walked toward their room.

Justin got a phone call shortly after he got into his car. "Gabriel." He said as he answered the phone.

"How much do you love me?" Kelly Blank, the head forensic lab technician asked him.

"Nice to hear from you Kel. And you know I love you a lot. But why do you ask?"

"We found a hair in the car. I was able to extract DNA and run it through the database. We have our driver." Justin smiled.

"Kelly, you are the best. I'm on my way back from the campground. We got a positive ID on the car. Meet you in the morning for breakfast?"

"You got it."

After the detective left, each couple went to their room. Julie was trying to process things. Ted had tried to kill Carley. She didn't understand why he would go that far and he had to know Julie was with her. Why take the chance of leaving someone alive?

"Everything will be okay, baby." John said when they walked into their room.

"I hope so." She walked over to get out her pajamas. "I just keep picturing it in my head. That car was trying to kill us. But why would Ted go so far just because she dumped him."

"I don't know." John replied as he got change also. "I'm just glad that you and our baby are alright."

"Me too. But I feel bad for Carley and Randy. I mean she and I were both pregnant but she miscarried. I just don't get it."

"Baby, the car hit on Carley's side. She had more damage. That's why she lost the baby." He pulled her to him. "Things just happen. That's all." He kissed gently and lead her over to the bed. They spent the night just being together.

Carley laid there in Randy's arms, her mind racing. Ted had tried to kill them. She couldn't imagine how he would do such a thing. She remembered how he'd been when they'd first started dating and wondered if it hadn't all been an act. She looked up when she felt Randy's lips press against her forehead. He smiled down at her sadly.

"Everything will be okay baby. You'll see. You didn't do anything to him to deserve this."

"He tried to kill me. He killed our baby. I just don't understand how he could be so insane." She said as she settled back against his chest. Randy gently brushed his fingers through her hair, thoughts of beating Ted within an inch of his life running through his own head. But he knew he couldn't act on those thoughts. He knew if he did, it would only end up hurting Carley in the long run.

Wade met with Ted at Maryse's apartment. His lawyer had told him that there was evidence about his cheating. He knew now that his only option for getting money from Julie was to kill her and make like an accident or some random murder so he could collect the life insurance and it would have to be soon before the divorce was final.

"So, what now?" Ted asked as they sat there.

"I need help in planning my wife's murder or accidental death. If she dies, I get a lot of money. So we need a plan to kill her and not have traced back to me."

"What did you have in mind?" Ted asked. Wade had promised him money to help him and Wade said he would help Ted get rid of Randy and take revenge on Carley.

"I don't know yet." Wade took a gulp of his drink. Planning a murder was tricky. He had to make sure it wasn't traced back to him. "Something will come to me though. And when my wife is out of the way, we can focus on getting Carley back where she belongs." Ted smiled as he sipped his own drink. "What do you have planned for her anyway?"

"I'm just going to remind her of who she belongs to and fix things to where she never leaves me again. We just have to get rid of that sonofabitch Orton first." Wade looked over at Ted and smiled.

"I think an idea just came to me my friend. Maryse love, why don't you freshen our drinks so we can talk?"

Reply


	15. Chapter 15

Justin sat across from the redhaired young man whose hair had been found in the car registered to Ted. The young man looked a little nervous. 

"Mr. Slater, can I get you anything?" The young man shook his head slightly. "Seems you got yourself in a little bit of trouble recently."

"I don't know what you mean. I've been outta trouble for six years now."

"That's true." Justin said looking up at his partner Kofi Kingston. "You haven't boosted a car in six years. But this isn't about boosting cars. You were driving a car that almost killed two young ladies and caused the miscarriage of an unborn child. We're talking manslaughter and attempted murder. Now we know who owns the car. Question is...did you steal it or was it a gift?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Heath answered.

"We have DNA evidence. Your hair was find in the car. So, did you steal this car and then hit the girls or was it given to you?"

Heath thought back to what Ted and Wade had said. If he was caught, he better not mention them or he would pay. "I stole the car."

"Did you purposely mean to hit the two people?"

"It was an accident."

"An accident? According to the witnesses, you aimed the car right at them and hit them. So which is it? Did you mean too or not?"

Heath was silent. Justin sighed. Kofi spoke up. "Listen kid, you're looking at 15 to life for this. I'm sure we could add a few more charges to it. Grand Theft Auto just to name one. You got a sick mama at home don't you?" Heath nodded. "You the only one taking care of her?" Heath nodded again. "Help us out here and we might be able to work out some probation time."

Heath thought for a minute. Jail or whatever Wade and Ted would to him. Finally, he decided he couldn't risk what Wade would do. He terrified him.

"I didn't mean to hit their car. I was texting and driving and not paying attention."

"Alright." Justin said taking out his cuffs. "Heath Slater, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Carley Thomas and Julie Barrett and the murder of Ms. Thomas' unborn child." Justin continued reading Heath his rights.

He and Kofi took Heath to jail and booked him on the charges. News of his arrest reached Wade and Ted. Wade would have to find someone else to kill his wife or at least someone else to frame when he killed her himself.

Randy stood at the grill and watched the employees mingle. He'd smile and greet them as they walked by but his mind was on Julie and Carley. Carley had been quiet since they'd woken up and he could tell her mind was racing trying to pinpoint the things she'd done to cause Ted to do this. Julie felt guilty that the baby she was carrying had survived and theirs hadn't.

"Are you okay?" John asked walking up behind Julie.

"Yeah." She replied.

"What's going on?"

Julie sighed and turned to face him. "It's just everything. Why would Ted go this far? Trying to kill Carley and then he ends up killing the baby. Plus I feel guilty that our baby survived and Carley's didn't. I mean I'm so happy that our baby is okay and so grateful but why did ours survived and hers didn't?"

"Baby, there is nothing to feel guilty about. You and Carley had no way of knowing what Ted was going to. And no one knew Carley would lose the baby. And you know she doesn't begrudge you this happiness. We have every right to be grateful and happy that our baby survived something like that." She nodded. "I know it sucks but, it will all work out in the end. Now, how about we take one of these canoes and head out to a nice little secluded spot alone?" She smiled and they headed off.

Randy found Carley sitting in one of the swings underneath a tree. She smiled at him as he walked up to her with a plate of food.

"Brought you a hamburger and some potato salad. Thought you might be hungry." He said as he sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks. So, how is the picnic?"

"Good. Everyone is having a great time. Julie and John did a great job. Everyone will be packing it up soon and then we will be alone." He said to her. "Are you okay?"

"I want to be. I just keep thinking about why Ted would want me dead. I know he was angry that I broke up with him but actually try to harm me. Who does that?"

"Ted has issues and needs help. I promise to protect you. I won't let him hurt you again." She smiled as she leaned in to him. He smiled too. He hoped he could keep that promise. Ted was obviously dangerous.

Ted looked over at Wade. Heath had been caught and the car had been traced back to him. He just hoped Heath did what he was supposed to do and took the wrap. He looked to his right and over at Wade and Maryse. Wade had explained the plan. And Ted knew that if they pulled their resources, they could pull it off in theory. But a part of him wondered where they were going to find the hitman.

Wade sat there with Ted and Maryse. His plan was ready. He'd made a couple of calls and put the word out that he needed someone to do the job. He'd promised them a very large sum of money to do it. He'd been specific about a couple of things too. Make sure that John Cena wasn't there and make sure it looked like a murder. He wanted people to know that his wife was murdered. The insurance company would pay double if she had been. Now it was just a waiting game to see who would bite first.

Justin sat there with the phone up to his ear as he waited for John to answer the phone. He looked back over his shoulder at the big man that Kofi was questioning. John didn't answer the phone and he left him a message to get back in touch with him as soon as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Julie ran the tub full of water and added the vanilla bubble bath. After all the stress of everything with Wade and the picnic, she was glad to just be home and be able to relax a little. She removed her robe and stepped into the water. John had gone to the office for a little while. He'd said he'd be back soon. She had her eyes closed when she heard the sliding glass door open and then the door to the bathroom.

"Hey, is everything okay at the office?"

"I didn't exactly go to the office." John said walking in the bathroom. He sat down on the side of garden bathtub.

"Then where did you go?" She couldn't help but worry about what he was doing. She didn't think he would be cheating but you could never tell with guys.

"Detective Gabriel called me and asked me to come down to the station."

"Why?"

"Can we discuss this when you're out of the bath? You're a little distracting." He smiled. He wanted to keep the good mood she was in for a little while longer. He wasn't looking forward to telling her that her soon to be ex husband had hired someone to murder her.

"Sure." She smiled. She got out and quickly dried off and put on her robe. She walked out of the bathroom and saw John waiting in the bedroom. "So, what did Detective Gabriel want?"

"Julie, what I have to tell you isn't going to be easy."

"What? Did something happen? John, you're scaring me."

He took her hand in his. "The police had a witness come forward and tell them that Wade hired him to find a hit man."

"A hit man?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "Julie, Wade wanted a hit man to murder you for the insurance money."

"What?" She asked shocked. "Wade wanted to kill me?"

"Yes. He wanted money and knew he wouldn't get any from the divorce. He remembered the insurance policy. And as long as you're still married, he is the beneficiary of it. If you die, he gets money. Double if you're murdered."

She got up off the bed and walked over to the dresser where her jewelry box was. She opened it and took out her engagement ring and wedding ring. She read the inscription inside to herself. _My Angel Always and Forever Wade_.

"I can't believe he wants me dead." She said softly. "After all those years together and how much in love we once were. I know he loved me because I didn't have any money when we got married. My grandparents died after Wade and I were married. That was when we learned about the stipulation. That we had to be married for ten years before I got the money."

John sighed and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." That was all he could think to say. He still was in shock himself that Wade would go that far. To actually plan to murder her.

"So what do we do now?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Detective Gabriel thinks if we let him think he went through with it, we could get the evidence we need to arrest him." She looked at him. "But there's still more. It was who they wanted to frame for your murder that's the most shocking part of all...they plan to pin it on Randy."

"Why would Randy want to kill me?" She was shocked. "That makes no sense."

"I think Ted must be in on it with Wade. With you dead and Randy in jail for your murder, Carley is left alone for Ted to go after. I'm left alone to mourn you and our child and deal with the fact that my best friend murder the woman that I love. I would be too distracted with my grief to find who really murdered you and take care of Carley too."

"This is shocking. I can't believe it. I thought I knew Wade." She sat back down on the bed. "So what now?"

"Detective Gabriel talked to his boss and they are working to fake your death so Wade thinks his plan worked. That way his guard is down."

"They are going to make everyone think Randy murdered me?"

"Yes. The only people who will know the truth are you, me and the police. Everyone else will think Randy murdered you."

"But why would he murder me?"

"To keep you from telling me and Carley that you and he were seeing each other behind our backs."

"But we would never do that."

"We had to establish a motive."

"So when do we do this?"

"A week. I have to get some of Randy's things to place around the house."

"Are they going to know?" John shook his head.

"In order for this to seem real, Randy has to think you're dead and he's being railroaded."

All Julie could do was nod. She was still in shock that Wade actually was planning to have her murdered and pin it on Randy. Did it not matter that she was pregnant and killing her would kill her child also?

Justin sat in the office deciding with his boss what needed to be done to fake Julie's death and frame Randy for it. John had said he would help in anyway. They were finding a place for Julie to hide out while they got the evidence that Wade and Ted planned everything. They were making sure everything was planned. They had to make everyone think Randy and Julie had been sleeping together and he killed her to shut her up. That was what Paul had told him that Wade had planned. He wanted someone who could make all of that happen.

But it had to be someone Wade and Ted had never seen before. Justin had interviewed them both at the hospital only hours after the crash that almost killed Carley and Julie. But neither of them had seen Kofi. That's when the idea came to him. If he could get Kofi to agree to go under cover and pose as the hitman, the plan just might work. He proposed it but Kofi flat out refused. He smiled a little as the answer to his problems walked through the squad room door in the form of the newest detective ,Matt Morgan.

"Matt, can we talk to you?" The boss said to him after Justin had explained.

"Sure." Matt got up from his desk and walked into the office. He sat down in the chair across from the desk.

"Matt, we have an important undercover assignment."

"Alright." Matt replied.

"We have gotten a tip that a local businessman is plotting to kill his wife." Justin said. "We need you to go undercover and pose as the hitman."

"We are faking this woman's death?"

"Yes. We have most of the details. So we will fake her death and make him think his plan worked. Then we will get the evidence and arrest him."

"Are you in?" The boss asked.

"I'm in." Matt replied.

Randy and Carley lay in bed, her head resting on his chest. Both of their minds were racing. Randy was trying to figure out what Wade and Ted's next move was going to be. Carley was trying to figure out how Ted had been so crazy and she hadn't seen it. Neither of them knew that across town, the plans were being made that would shortly uproot both of their lives, at least temporarily.


	17. Chapter 17

John sat in his office the next day going over some paperwork, his mind still reeling from the information Justin had come to him with. Ted had owned the car. He'd tried to kill Carley and Julie and had killed Carley's baby. Wade had a hit out on Julie now. He closed his eyes wanting this to be all just a bad dream. Not wanting to believe that anyone could be this cruel. He looked through the door to the office and saw Julie and Carley sitting at their desks. He had to protect them. He had to protect them both and Randy. He prayed that Randy would forgive him when this was all over. And that their friendship would come out intact.

Justin met with Matt about the set up. They had thought about wiring Matt and having him get Wade on tape plotting the killing but the D.A. didn't like the idea. So they were going with faking Julie's death and trapping Wade by other means. It was going to be tricky to fake her death. Wade was still techinically her next of kin because their divorce wasn't final yet. They only hoped he didn't want to see the body or any thing.

"We have everything a go. We just need Mr. Cena to give us the things to plant at the scene and then have Mrs. Barrett go into hiding." Bret Hart, the captain of the police said to them. "We have everyone in place to say an autoposy was done on her and what the cause of death was."

"Alright." Matt said to them. "When do I meet with them?"

"Tonight. Seven pm. Paul set it all up. We have this ring here for you to wear. It has a camera inside of it. Just get as much info out of them as you can. Set it up for three days from now. I'll get with Mr. Cena tomorrow." Bret said.

"Okay." Matt said to him taking the ring.

"You will meet Paul at Rose's dinner."

"Alright." Matt got up and headed out. He had to keep his distance from the police station for now.

Julie walked into John's offce during lunch that day. They had talked about what was going to happen. She would have to leave town for a while.

"Hey, I brought you lunch." She said as she walked in.

"Great. I'm straving." He smiled at her. "How are you and the baby?"

"We're fine." She sat down on the sofa near the coffee table and sat out the lunch. "Did you find me somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, I did. There is a cabin on Lake Buchanan that is very remote. You will be safe there as the police will have guards."

"Alright." She said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Oh my god, that is so good."

John had to laugh. "I'm glad you're enjoying a chicken salad sandwich."

She laughed back before getting serious. "Is this the right thing? Not telling Randy or Carley."

"Yeah it is." He said leaning closer to her. "They have to believe you're dead and that Randy is being framed for your murder."

She sighed. "Alright."

"Hey, I know you don't feel right about it. Neither do I. But this is what we have to do so that you and Carley aren't looking over your shoulders the rest of your lives."

Carley walked into Randy's office at lunch and sat his food down in front of him. He smiled at her as she closed the office door and closed the blinds.

"You know we haven't closed the blinds in here in a little while." he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I know. But I just wanted you to hold me without everyones prying eyes looking at us." She said. He got up from his desk and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck gently. "Don't start something you can't finish." She whispered causing him to chuckle a little.

"Who says we can't? I am the boss remember? Besides, it could be like a celebration."

"And what are we celebrating?"

"You agreeing to be my wife." He said as he put the ring in front of her. She turned to face him and he smiled at her. "Will you marry me?"

Carley smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Randy smiled and slid the ring on her finger. "I love you Carley."

"I love you too." She smiled before kissing him. "Let's go tell John and Julie."

He smiled. He couldn't refuse her request. "Let's go." He took her hand and they walked to John's office and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." John said from inside.

Randy smirked a little and smiled at Carley. "Now, what do you think they were doing?"

Carley laughed just as John opened the door. "Hey guys what's up?"

"We have news." Carley said walking in. Julie was sitting on the sofa.

"What news?" Julie asked.

"Randy and I are getting married."

"That's great." Julie smiled and got up and hugged her friend but inside she was worried. She hoped the plan the cops had didn't ruin Randy and Carley. She hated the plan now more than ever but she knew that this was what they had to do in order to catch Wade.

Matt sat at the table in the diner with Paul later on that night and waited for Wade to arrive. He looked at his watch and smiled a little as Wade walked in with Ted and took a seat at the table.

"Paul, nice to see you again."

"You too. Wade, Ted this is my cousin Matt. He's the guy I called you about."

"Paul tells me you have a little problem you need me to take care of?" Matt said sipping his drink.

"Well yes. It's more of a legality really. You see, both my friend Ted and I have a problem and we are hoping to kill two birds with one stone so to speak."

"What is it that you want done? Paulie here was pretty vague on the phone."

"It's quite simple really. I need for you to kill my wife and make it look like someone else did it. The targets are in this envelope along with the first 20, 000.00. You get the other 30, 000.00 when the job is done and my wife is dead. I will want her wedding rings as proof." Wade said. Matt nodded.

"When do you want this done?"

"As soon as possible."

"How is Thursday? It will give me time to stake them both out and decide exactly how to do it."

"Perfect." Wade said smirking. He told Matt exactly what he wanted.

After Wade and Ted left, Matt headed to the meeting place. They had to coordinate things and get it ready. They had to have Matt stake Julie out in case Wade was watching. Everything had to look real.

"So?" Bret asked Matt when they met at the hotel. They had rented a room there for meeting.

"Wade wants his wife dead. I told him I could do it this Thursday."

"Good. Did he say what he wanted done?"

"Yes. I told him that I would stake Mrs. Barrett and Mr. Orton out. I would find a way to get what I needed to plant at the scene to make it like Mr. Orton killed Mrs. Barrett to keep her from telling Mr. Cena and Ms. Thomas that they were sleeping together. Wade wants everyone to think they were sleeping together."

"Alright. We talked to Mr. Cena and Mrs. Barrett. Both are going to help us set it up." Justin replied.

"Alright." Matt nodded. "I will follow Mrs. Barrett."

Bret nodded and Matt walked out of the hotel room. They had to get with John and Julie to set it up. They needed the items to plant to make it like Randy had been there and they needed Julie's wedding rings.


	18. Chapter 18

Randy and Carley were sleeping soundly when the phone rang. Randy groaned a little and rolled over to his side of the bed and fumbled for it in the dark. He answered with a groggy hello but he instantly woke up when he heard John's voice on the other end of the line, strained and broken.

"Randy, I uh…..need you and Carley to meet me at Julie's house…I uh…..Oh My God. She's dead Randy. She's…..gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I came over to check on her. We were supposed to go out tonight. And I came in and…she was lying on the floor in the bedroom. Her eyes were still open but…..she was dead."

"Who was dead?" Randy didn't understand what he was talking.

"Julie. Please come."

"Alright. We're coming." Randy quickly hung up the phone and saw that Carley was awake.

"What's going on?" She asked.

He wasn't sure how to tell her this. "That was John. Something has happened to Julie."

"What?" Carley asked concerned for her friend.

"I don't really know. John was not making sense. But we need to get over to Julie's house." Carley nodded and they both quickly got dressed and headed to Julie's.

John sat in the living room of the house waiting. He had to sell this. He had to make everyone believe that Julie was dead.

"John, this will work." Justin said standing by him. They had already taken a dummy body out in a body bag so the neighbors would think she was dead. They had planted what they needed to. "We have Julie in a safe place and she guarded." He whispered. "You have to sell this."

"I know." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"They're here." Justin said when he saw the lights.

John nodded and bit the inside of his lip as Randy and Carley walked into the house.

"John? What happened? Where is Julie?" Carley said as she rushed in.

"She's dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"I uh...came in and...she was...she..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He just broke down crying. Justin walked up.

"Mr. Orton, can you and Ms. Thomas bring him to the station? We need to question all of you." Randy nodded.

They got into Randy's car and headed to the police station. John hadn't stop crying as they went. Carley and Randy couldn't believe this. Julie was dead. They arrived at the police station and headed in. They were shown to a room and waited for the detective to come.

"Okay, I realize this is a difficult time for you." Justin said when he walked in. "But we need to ask some questions. It's important we try to find out who did this."

"What do you want to know?" Carley asked.

"Do you have any ideas who could have done this?"

"I don't know. Maybe her soon to be ex." Carley replied.

"We have someone questioning him." Justin said. "We won't know the actual cause of death for a little while but it looks like she was strangled by the assailant."

"Oh my god." Carley said as Randy placed his arm around her.

"Was it a break in?" Randy asked.

"No. There was no forced entry so she had to know the person. Based on everything we found at the scene. We did find something at the scene though." He said as he put the watch on the table. Carley looked at it, instant recognition registering on her face. "Ms. Thomas, have you seen this before?"

Ye...yes. I bought it for Randy for his birthday. He lost it last week when he was at the gym working out."

"We found it under the bed where Mrs. Barrett's body was found. How did it get there Mr. Orton?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the guy who took it while I was at the gym?"

"We found other things too. Your finger prints were in the master bedroom and the master bath."

"Julie asked me to come over last night and help her rearrange her room to make room for the baby's things. She wanted the bassinette and changing table in the room." Randy sighed. "Am I a suspect?"

"Let's just say you're a person of interest." Justin said.

"Well, until you have more than just my watch and my fingerprints in my friend's home, we're going to see about John." He said as he got up.

"One more question Mr. Orton, what time did you leave Mrs. Barrett's house?"

"Around 11."

"Alright. I suggest you don't leave town. We will have more questions once we get more information."

Randy nodded and he and Carley went to where John was. They were shocked by this. Who would want to kill Julie?

"John, how are you holding up?" Carley said sitting by him.

"I don't really know." John said with sigh. "She's gone. Someone went into that house and killed her. Who would do that?"

"I don't know." Carley sighed. "I don't know."

Justin was given all the information about Julie's death as they planned. He knew it was time. He walked out and found Carley and Randy there.

"Mr. Orton, we need to ask you some more questions."

"Why?"

"Because based on the time of death you were with Mrs. Barrett when she was killed." Both John and Carley looked at Justin and Randy.

"What?" Carley said first.

"I don't think we should discuss this in front of Mr. Cena or Ms. Thomas." Justin said.

"I have nothing to hide. You can say whatever in front of them."

"Alright. Let's all go in this conference room." He pointed to the one nearby.

Everyone went in and were soon seated around the table.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Randy asked him.

"Well are you sure about the time you left Mrs. Barrett's?"

"I know it was about eleven."

"Well according to the coroner, Julie was killed between 1030 and 1100. And by your own admission, you were with her when she died."

"I was in the house. She was alive when I left her. Why would I want to kill her? She was practically engaged to John and having his baby."

"How would you characterize your relationship with Mrs. Barrett?"

"She was my friend and my employee."

"Isn't it true that on the afternoon of April 1st you punch her estranged husband in the face in your office in front of dozens of witnesses?"

"He was yelling at her, gripping her arm so tight you could see red marks. He'd hit her a few days before. I also put Carley's boyfriend on his ass." Randy said shrugging. "What's your point?"

"That maybe your act of chivlary was actually an act of jealousy. At least when it came to Mrs. Barrett."

"You think I had some secret feelings for Julie? That's bullshit. I'm in love with and engaged to Carley."

"Well, we have enough to charge you with murder." Jusin said as he motioned for Kofi to cuff him. "Take him down and process him."

Carley and John watched as the cop lead Randy away. Carley was at a loss for words. Was this really happening? Julie was dead and Randy was being charged with her murder. It just didn't make sense.


	19. Chapter 19

Carley looked over at John. "You don't believe this do you?" He looked at her. "John?" He just sat there. "How could you even think he would do something like that?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. All I know is she's gone Carley. She's gone and she shouldn't be." He said as he walked away quickly. Carley looked at Justin.

"I want to see him."

"He's in processing. It will take several hours."

"I'll wait."

Justin booked Randy and then took him to the visitor room. Carley was waiting inside. Randy looked at her when he walked in. Did she think he killed Julie? He didn't understand. What motive could he have to kill her?

"Are you okay?" Carley asked as he sat down.

"I'm okay beside the fact that everyone thinks I murdered my best friend's girlfriend." He looked at Carley. "I didn't do this."

"Why was your watch there?" She asked.

"I don't know. I swear I lost it at the gym." He looked around. "Where's John?"

"He left I think."

"Do you think he thinks I killed her?"

"I think he is in shock right now. Someone killed Julie and when she died so did their child. This has to be rough on him."

"I know that." Randy sighed. "I called my lawyer. He is on his way."

"Time up." The police officer said walking in the room.

"I will see you tomorrow." Carley said to him as the police officer lead him out. He took him to the interrogation room. They had more questions now that they had more information about Julie's death.

Wade sat in Maryse's apartment waiting. He had heard from Matt that everything was done. He was just waiting for the police to inform him about Julie's death. He was just a little ways away from getting everything. He heard a knock on the door and hided the smile.

"Yes." He said when he opened the door to two detectives.

"Mr. Barrett, I'm Detective Justin Gabriel, my partner, Kofi Kingston." Justin showed him his badge. "We have something to tell you."

"Please come in." Wade said stepping aside. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but your wife was found murdered tonight in her home." Wade looked down for a moment and then back up at Detective Gabriel. Justin could see the tears in his eyes but he could also see that there was no real sorrow behind them. They were just for show.

"What…what happened?"

"We're investigating that now. We have a timeline of events and a suspect in custody. We just needed to ask you a few questions."

"Yes, of course. Anything I can do to help."

"During your marriage to Mrs. Barrett and the time she worked for Mr. Orton and Mr. Cena, what relationship did she have them?"

Wade smiled to himself. He was going to plant the idea of Randy and Julie together. "I think they had a working relationship until the last few months of our marriage. I believe then she was cheating with John and Randy."

"You believe she was having an affair with both of them?"

"Yes. I went to the company one day to ask why they had ended their contract with my company. Julie and I had a fight in the office and Randy came out and told me to get away from her. I asked if she had been sleeping with him and neither denied it."

"Alright." Justin replied. "Where were you tonight between 1030 and 1100?"

"I was here with Maryse and some friends. We were having dinner." Wade motioned for Maryse to come into the room.

"Wade is right. We were here all night."

"Alright. Mr. Barrett, do you know of anyone who would want to kill your wife?"

"No, Julie didn't have any enemies."

"Alright, well, I think that is it. Mr. Barrett, your wife had changed her will to have Mr. Cena make the arrangements for her in case of her death."

"That's fine. What about her wedding rings?"

"They haven't been found." Justin and Kofi left both disgusted with Wade.

"That guy is such a scumbag."

"I know. But we have to give Matt time to work." Justin said as he got in the car. "Call Copeland and Irvine and make sure that things are cool with them."

Julie sat in the cabin reading some pregnancy books. She looked at her bodyguards, as she called them, they were both sitting watching something on TV. They were the best the police station had to offer. They were both trained in every martial art. John and everyone assured her they would protect her and the baby from everything. The cell phone of one of them started to ring.

"Copeland?" Adam said when he answered.

"How are things there?" Kofi asked.

"Things are good. Julie is reading, Chris and I are watching a game. No problems."

"Have you walked the grounds?"

"Yes about an hour ago. We will do it again in a few. Relax everything is cool."

"Alright." Kofi hung up and turned to Justin. "Good to go."

"Great. We made this agreement on the fact that we could protect her. We have to make sure nothing happens to her." Kofi nodded in agreement as they drove back to the station.

Wade smiled after they left and called Ted, Paul and his attorney. He felt like celebrating and getting the ball rolling on the insurance. Soon, he'd be a very rich man.

John paced around his house uneasy with the plan. He'd seen the hurt in Carley's eyes and the fierce loyalty she had toward Randy. He glanced back over at the table that held the rest of the "evidence" he'd turn over to Justin. These notes would trap Wade for good. And destroy Randy and everyone else around him in the process.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt sat across from Wade with the envelope in his hands. Wade smiled at him and slid another envelope across to him.

"You did an excellent job. My friend Ted and I are very pleased."

"It wasn't easy to steal his watch and plant those letters. I went through an awful lot of trouble. My price just went up." Wade raised his eyebrows.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yeah. It's going to be an extra 20,000"  
>"I will have it to you once I know for sure Randy is taking the fall." Wade said. "Now, I believe you have something for me."<br>Matt took the box out of his pocket. Wade smiled as he opened it to see the 1.3 princess cut diamond engagement ring and the diamond wedding band that he had given her.

"Excellent. You will have your money shortly." Wade quickly got up and left. He had an appointment with the insurance agent about the policy. He wanted to know when he would get the money.

Julie sat in the cabin while the doctor examined her. He was specially chosen by the police department.

"Everything is fine, Julie." Dr. Stephen Farelly said to her. "The baby is fine. We will be able to tell the sex of the baby on the visit."

"Okay." She said.

He smiled and headed out with his escort. Once he was gone, Julie turned to her bodyguards. "Is everyone okay back home?"

"They're as good as they can be. Carley is devastated that you're dead and that Randy was arrested for it. John is feeling guilty for having to help frame Randy and for being away from you." Chris replied.  
>"This is all my fault." She said to him.<br>"How so?"  
>"Well, if I haven't left Wade, none of this would have happened."<br>"Julie, you couldn't stay with someone like him. I read the file on him. He is a mean person. You deserve better. Don't worry, this will all work out. Wade will be behind bars soon."

"Before this destroys Randy's life and Carley's. Before it ruins the friendship between us all."

"Julie, have faith that they will understand." She nodded and headed to do some more reading.

Chris looked at Adam. He felt bad for them. He knew that Julie was missing John terribly. "Maybe we can get Justin to agree to let John talk to her for a few minutes."

"You go right ahead and ask. I'm not. We are here to keep her safe. And her talking to John right now isn't safe."

"He's right. I don't want you guys to break the rules." Julie replied to them. "It will be fine."

Chris nodded. He felt bad for all of them involved this case. But they were determined to get Wade and Ted.

Randy sat in the interrogation room with Justin. They were asking him more questions about his relationship with Julie.  
>"We found letters written to you by Julie. It states you were having a romantic relationship unbeknown to Mr. Cena and Ms. Thomas."<br>"We weren't having anything. We were friends. She was with John, I was with Carley. She was expecting his baby."  
>"Read this letter Mr. Orton. It is addressed to you from Julie. It was written a few days before her death."<br>Randy picked up the letter and read it. He couldn't believe the words in it. "I've never seen these before in my life." He said.

"You signed the letters you wrote to her. Is that why you killed her Randy? Was she going to come clean to John and Carley that the baby might be yours?"

"I never had sex with Julie. We weren't anything but friends. She was having John's baby. I didn't kill her and I don't know who did."

Carley and John stood on the other side of the glass and listened to Randy proclaiming his innocence over and over again. Carley still didn't believe that Randy had killed Julie. But he did have a reputation for being a player. She looked over at John, his bloodshot eyes telling her that he hadn't slept in a while.

"I can't fucking believe this." He said hoarsely.  
>"I know. Those letters are fake. He would never..."<p>

"Never what? Go behind my back and sleep with the woman I loved? Kill her to keep her quiet? There are letters to prove it Carley. I can't believe you're still defending him. After what they did to us. They betrayed us Carley. Both of us."  
>"I'm sorry John but I don't believe it. Not for a second. Randy loves me. He loved our baby. You're his best friend. Like a brother to him. He would never do that to you." Carley said.<p>

"I can't do this right now." He said giving her a hug. "I will see you at her memorial service tomorrow."  
>Carley nodded and walked away. Justin looked over at him and sighed.<br>"You're doing a great job. Just a few more days."  
>"Let's just hope Carley doesn't decide to go through her purse and find the recording device." John said.<br>"Are you sure this is going to work?"  
>"We have intel that Ted plans on paying her a visit tonight. He's a braggart. He will spill the beans on what he and Wade planned. And when he does, we will get them."<br>"Good because this is getting to be too much." John walked away and headed out. He wanted this over and he wanted Julie back with him.

Ted sat in Wade's office. He had made plans to go see Carley that night. He wanted to pay his respect for Julie's death and see how she feels about Randy being charged with her murder.  
>"Just don't blow when you see her. We are close to having everything. The insurance company is getting ready to give me the money, my wife is dead, Cena is grieving, Randy is in jail and Carley is vulnerable. This is working perfectly."<br>"I know it is and I won't blow it. I want Carley back." Ted got up and walked to the door. "I will call you later."  
>Wade nodded as he left. He had to smile at how things were working out.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Ted drove to Randy's house and knocked on the door. Carley opened the door and was shocked to see Ted standing there.

"Ted."

"Hey, I heard about what happened. I'm sorry about Julie."

"Yeah, it was quite a shock. But I'm holding up I guess. These last few months have been so hard." Carley said. "

"I can imagine. You've been through a lot. First the car accident and losing the baby and now this." He pulled her into a hug. "I can only imagine what you must be feeling. What you must be going through." He said as he pulled back and tried to kiss her. She pulled away. "What? I'm still not good enough for you? You'd still rather have Orton?"

"I think you should go." She said turning and walking toward the front door.

"It must be devastating. To find out your boyfriend and your best friend had been fucking for months behind your back." He said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Carley froze and turned to look at him. The reports had only said Julie had died and that a suspect had been taken into custody.

"How...how did you know that's what the police thought?"

"Wonder how the precious watch you bought him for his birthday got next to Julie's body? I slipped and told a friend what gym John and Randy went to. See, it was all a part of the plan. Wade gets Julie out of the way and her money and we make it look like Randy did it."

"And what do you get out of all this?"

"You."

Carley backed away from him. They had planned Julie's murder and framing Randy. Why would someone go that far?

Julie sat in the bedroom of the cabin reading. She was not allowed to use the computer or her cell phone for the risk. She hated that she couldn't contact anyone. She desperately wanted to hear John's voice. She wanted to know what was going on. She sighed and headed downstairs. She saw Chris and Adam sitting on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked her when she came downstairs. He was worried something was wrong with the baby.

"Yeah, I just...do we know how much longer I will be here?"

"I don't know." Chris replied. "Until they get Wade and Ted to confess to everything I guess."

"Okay." She said heading into the kitchen. She was craving some ice cream. She wished she knew how everything was going with things.

Justin, Kofi and Mason Ryan busted through the door with their guns drawn. "Ted DiBiase Jr., you are under arrest as an accessory to conspiracy and solicitation to commit murder." Justin said as Kofi and Mason handcuffed Ted and hauled him out of the house. He turned to Carley. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"How did you know he'd be here?"

"Come down to the station with me and I will explain everything." She nodded and grabbed her things heading out to the car. Justin made a phone call to John. "We got them." John said he'd meet them at the station. Justin hung up and then called Chris and Adam. They said they'd be on their way. He then called Matt and gave him the go ahead to bring Wade in too.

Chris hung up and turned to Adam. "Let's go home." Adam nodded and headed upstairs to get Julie.

Julie had just sat down on the bed when she heard a knock. She opened the door to find Adam there. "Is everything okay?" She worried someone had found out.

"Everything is good. We are heading home."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are going home."

"I'll pack." She quickly packed and they headed out. She hoped Randy and Carley would understand. But she didn't have confidence that their friendship could survive this. Would she and John lose Randy and Carley?

Matt looked across at Wade as he sat there. "Where's your sidekick?"

"He's out consoling Orton's girlfriend." Wade replied. "You know you really did a brilliant job. It was so much better than I ever hoped for."

"I'm glad you are happy with things."

"According to the police, Julie was killed like I asked and Randy framed for it. It couldn't be better. I get my wife's money now." He looked at Matt. "Its not that I never loved her. I did at one time. When I met her, she was beautiful and sweet. I fell in love with that sweetness. Which is why I signed the prenup with no issues. Julie and I were happy for a while but things changed. Now, I'm free of her and have her money. It couldn't be better." Wade laughed.

Matt nodded to the cops who were outside and then he turned to Wade. "You know, Wade, I don't think you really thought this out."

"What?" Wade said to him.

Matt smiled and pulled out his badge. "Wade Barrett, you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder and solicitation of murder." Matt put the cuffs on him and read him his right. He handed him off to the patrol and followed them to the station.

Carley sat in the station and watched them bring Wade in. She was waiting for Justin to explain everything to her. She looked up and saw John coming in. She knew he was there because Ted was arrested for helping to kill Julie.

"Ms. Thomas?" Justin said walking out of a room. "Follow me."

Carley got up and followed Justin into the room. She was shocked to see Randy sitting there. She sat beside him and looked up to see John walking in. She just knew Justin was going to tell them that Wade killed Julie not Randy.

"Mr. DiBiase and Mr. Barrett are currently being booked on conspiracy and solicitation to commit murder. We have both of them on tape confessing their crimes."

"So you know Randy didn't do it?" Carley asked. Justin nodded.

"We've known all along."

"What do you mean?" Carley asked. Justin turned to John. "We knew Wade and Ted were behind the wreck that almost killed you. But we couldn't nail them for it without their accomplice's testimony. Then we got Intel that Wade was actively searching for a hit man to kill Julie. So I called Mr. Cena." Carley looked over at John.

"We had to make them think they'd succeeded so they'd leave her alone. So we came up with this plan."

"To frame me?" Randy said looking at John. "You helped them do this to me?"

"Guys, it was the only way."

"I think I'm missing something here. What did you mean when you said you had to make them think it worked?" Justin knocked on the door and it opened revealing Julie who was very pregnant and very much alive. Carley looked from Julie to John to Justin. "So we were just pawns in your game."

"It was on a need to know basis." Justin said.

"And obviously we didn't need to know right? How quickly can he leave?"

"Mr. Orton has been exonerated of all charges and is free to leave."

"Good." Carley said as she grabbed Randy's hand.

"Carls..." John said as she started for the door. She slapped him hard across the face and walked out of the room and right passed Julie.

John turned to Julie who looked upset. He walked over and pulled her to him. "They will get over this."

"I'm not so sure." She said as she hugged him. "We hurt them so much. We helped the police frame Randy for my murder."

"We couldn't tell them. It had to look real." Julie sighed.

"I just want to go home." She said to him.

John looked at Justin. "Can we go?"

"Yeah." Justin watched as they left. He felt horrible but it had to look real. Randy and Carley had to think it was real.

John helped Julie into his car and they drove off. "Do you think we can go talk to them? Try to explain." Julie said as they drove.

"I think we should let them cool off and then talk to them."

"Alright." She sighed.

She wanted to talk to Carley and explain. She hoped once they explained things, Randy and Carley would understand. But she knew that wasn't for sure. She knew they would be upset and now she wondered if things would ever be good with them.


	22. Chapter 22

Carley drove Randy home. Neither of them said a word. Both of them were still trying to understand what John and Julie had done. They got out of the car and Randy looked at the door, splintered to pieces on the hinges. He sighed and called the insurance company. Carley walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water. She turned around when she felt Randy's arms wrap around her.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked her.

"I just can't believe this. John and Julie helped frame you. They made us believe she was dead."

"I know." Randy didn't understand it either. He and John were best friends. How could John do this?

John and Julie arrived at his place. She had been very quiet on the ride. "Just give them time. I'm sure they will realize why we had to do this."

"I don't know about that. I really think we have lost them." Julie said as they sat down on the sofa. "You and Randy are business partners. What if he decides he can't work with you and he fires you?"

"Baby, no matter what happens, everything will be okay." He said pulling her into a hug. "We knew this was possible. If they decide to not be our friends anymore, we will have to deal with that. We can't make them be our friends."

"I know" She sighed. John hoped he was right. That eventually Carley and Randy would understand. "It's just so hard. It was a hopeless situation to have to be in."

"I know. I will try calling Randy tomorrow."

She nodded. "I'm going to go lie down." She kissed him and headed to his bedroom. She changed into some comfortable and laid down.

John sighed once she left. He hated this too. He wished there had been another way to get Wade. But there wasn't. He hoped Randy would listen to him and let him explain.

The next morning, John woke up before Julie and dialed Randy's number. He hoped Randy would listen. Randy sighed as he reached for the phone and looked to see it was John. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk to him yet, but he guessed he did owe him a chance to explain. He pulled himself out of bed and walked outside on the balcony. He hit the answer button.

"What?"

"Please don't hang up. I need to explain."

"So explain."

"A guy approached the police and said that Wade and Ted were looking for a hit man to murder Julie and frame you for it. They figured with Julie dead and you in jail, Ted could comfort Carley and Wade would get Julie's money. I would be so overwhelmed with grief that I wouldn't look for Julie's real killer or be there for Carley."

"So when exactly did helping to frame me seem like a good idea?"

"I did what I had to do to protect Julie. You would have done the same thing."

"You should have told us."

"I couldn't. I had to make it look as real as possible. Julie is beside herself about this. She doesn't want you guys to hate us."

"Carley wants to rip your heart out. She feels betrayed and she's angry John. Really, really angry."

"She never doubted you for a second. At all."

"Give me a few days."

"Does this mean we're cool?"

"It's going to take a lot more than one phone call to make us cool. But I get your point. Like I said give me a few days."

"Alright." John hung up and looked to see Julie awake. "I just talked to Randy."

"And?"

"He says to give them a few days. I think it will take a lot to get past this."

"I don't think they will get past this." She sighed. "Maybe we should leave. Just get away for a few days. Give them time."

"Are you sure? You just got back."

"That was without you. I want to go on this one with you."

"Is that what you need? To get away."

"Yes."

"Alright. I will make sure it's okay with the police."

"Thanks." She smiled.

He sighed and called Justin. Justin said it was okay for them to leave as long they were back for the trial. John said okay.

"Alright. We are good to go."

"Great. Let's just go."

Randy sat out on the balcony for a while watching the sunrise. He didn't know what to do. John was his best friend. More like a brother to him really. But he couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal he felt. If he'd been put in that situation, he'd have told John. Instead, John, Julie and Justin had concocted this plan and blindsided him and Carley. He looked back inside at the woman lying on the bed. Would he have done the same thing to protect her?

John and Julie packed for their trip and soon were on their way to Corpus Christi. Both just needed a break after everything. They also knew that Randy and Carley needed some time too.

"This is going to be a good trip for us." John said as they drove toward Corpus Christi. "We just get away from everything and everyone. Things will be better."

"I wished I had your faith in that. I don't think they will ever forgive us for it." She turned to face him a little bit. "Do you think we were wrong to go along with Justin on this? Not to tell them the truth."

"No, I don't. We did what we had to do to protect you and our baby. Am I sorry that we hurt Randy and Carley? Yes, I am but I was protecting my family. If Paul hadn't approached the police with the information about Wade. I could be burying you and our baby right now." He removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and took her hand. "We needed everything to look real. Telling Randy and Carley could have hurt that. Randy isn't the most rational person. He could have lost his temper and told everything. Carley could have done the same thing. We had to keep the people who knew to a minimum."

"I still think we went about it wrong. I just...I don't want our baby growing up in a world where his god parents hate his parents."

"So it's a boy?" John said smiling. Julie nodded.

Wade sat in a room at the jail with his attorney, Michael Cole. "I gotta be honest with you, it isn't looking good for you. They have video, testimony and money that you gave the hit man. Ted's even agreed to turn states evidence."

"There is no way around this?"

"No, I think your best bet is to plead out. Take a lighter sentence by pleading guilty to everything."

Wade thought about what he was saying. If his high priced lawyer was telling him this, then maybe he should take it. He looked up as the door opened.

"Have you had time to talk to your client?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Michael looked at Wade. "Have you decided Wade?"

"I admit to everything. I want a plea agreement."

Justin smirked and opened the door to Phil Brooks, the D.A. "Mr. Barrett is admitting to everything. He would like a plea agreement."

"Well, let's see what we have." Phil replied looking over the file. "Here is the deal. You plead guilty to all counts and I recommend a sentence of 2 to 15 years with you serving the minimum of the two years. If you don't take this deal, you will get 5 to 20 years or more."

Wade thought for a minute. "Deal."

Phil smiled. "Good. I will draw up the papers and have you sign them." He picked up the file and headed out with Justin. Wade had no idea that the deal was put together so he would serve no less than five years.

"Great, I will present this to the judge and he will decide from there." Phil said as he walked out. Justin looked at Wade.

"You did the right thing."

"Go to hell." Wade said to him. He got up and was escorted back to his jail cell. He couldn't believe that his plan had failed.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Carley laid there in Randy's arms panting. He'd woken her up running his finger up and down her side and kissing her neck gently. That had ended up in a round of morning sex which snowballed into spending the day in bed. She smiled over at him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I take it you missed me?" She said smiling.

"Of course I did. And that was my way of saying thank you."

"For what?"

"Not doubting me. John said you didn't believe any of it for a second." She turned to look at him.

"When did you talk to John?"

"This morning. He called to explain himself."

"What's there to explain? They helped frame you for murder."

John pulled into the hotel in Corpus Christi. He had gotten them an ocean front room. He hoped the time away would do everyone good. He checked them in and they headed up to their room. He put the card in the door and opened it.

"Well, here it is." He said with a smile to her.

"It's beautiful." She replied with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so. I hope this trip gives Randy and Carley a few days to talk and what not and gives us a little break."

"I hope so too." She said sadly before walking out on the balcony.

He hated this and hoped Randy and Carley would be okay and they could get past it. But he knew it wasn't that easy. But surely both Randy and Carley understand why it had to be like that. He had to protect his family. Julie and their baby came first for him. He would do whatever he had to do to protect them.

Randy followed Carley into the kitchen. "Think about things from their point of view."

"I have. And I still wouldn't have lied to them. I would have told them the truth."

"I don't want to fight with them. It would make things awkward at work. And for the wedding."

"Then they can't come."

"Carley, Julie is your best friend. You don't want to get married without her. I know you don't. We can have them over for dinner and just hear them out okay?"

"How come you aren't upset about this?"

"I am. But if I was in John's shoes, I would have done anything to protect you and our baby from harm. You are the most important person in the world to me and I would go through hell and back to protect you. John was doing that for Julie."

"But they should have told us. We would have helped with everything." Carley sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore right now. I don't want to see them or talk about this."

"We will see them at work."

"We can be professional then." She said walking out of the kitchen.

Randy sighed. She was very stubborn but he hoped she would at least hear them out. He picked up his phone. They had to meet face to face and talk this out. He called John's cell phone.

"Yeah." John said when he picked up.

"It's Randy. I want us to meet to talk this out. You and Julie and me and Carley."

"When did you want to do this?"

"Today."

"I can't today. How about in three days? Give you and Carley some time."

"Why do you want to wait? You wanted this to happen now."

"Yeah but Julie and I are out of town. She thought it would be good to take a few days away. It gives you and Carley the time." He sighed. "Randy, if we can't get passed this, then I will have you buy out and Julie and I will go to Dallas. I can't have her stressed over this. I did what I thought was right for my family. And if you or Carley can't understand that or get passed this, then there is no reason for us to stay." John knew they had a right to be angry but he wasn't going to keep apologizing. He had apologized to Randy and he would to Carley.

"Alright. See you in a few." Randy hung up and walked out to the living room. "We're meeting with them here for dinner on Monday." Carley nodded. "Now, I believe we have some making up for lost time to do." He said as he walked over and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss thankful that she still had him and the nightmare was over.

John hung up and turned to Julie. "We are meeting Randy and Carley for dinner in three days when we get back."

"Great. I think it's best to get everything out in the open. Then deal with everything. If it turns out that this ruined the friendships then we deal with it. We move on."

"You are being very calm about this. I know how much Carley means to you."

"She does but we did what we did to protect us and them. If they can't understand that, then it's what it is. We just deal with it."

"Alright. We will see how things go." He sat down beside her. "I just…I know how close you are to Carley and can you really just be okay if there is no further contact."

"Yeah we are close but if she can't be okay with things then we don't really have a friendship anymore. And as much as I hate it, we just have to deal."

He hugged her. "I'm sure it will all work out."

Three days later, Carley was rushing around the house running from room to room swiping at imaginary dirt. Julie and John would be there in an hour for dinner and Randy found it a little funny that she focusing all her nervous energy into cleaning the house. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she leaned back on him.

"Would you relax? The house looks great and they'll be here in an hour." Carley laughed.

"You forget that John has this knack for being early." She said just as the doorbell rang. "Told you."

Randy pulled himself away from her and wanted to the door. He took a breath as he opened it. "Come in guys."

"Thanks." John said as they walked through the door. "Thanks for having us over."

"Well, I think it's time we talked this all out." Randy said as they walked into the living room. "Please sit."

John and Julie sat on one sofa while Randy and Carley sat on the other one. The silence in the room was defining. It was like no one knew exactly how to start.

"I heard from Justin that Wade pled guilty to everything. The deal is being worked out now." John said.

"That's good." Randy said looking over at Carley. "Now maybe we can get on with our lives."

"Why'd you do it?" Carley asked. "Why'd you agree to lie to us and go along with this stupid plan?"

"Carls...we had to. There was no other way. He was going to hire someone to kill her." John said. "I was protecting my family. It had to look real. I know Randy's temper. I didn't want him to get mad and spill everything."

"You still should have told us. We had a right to know."

"We know that but what's done is done. We did what we thought was right. Now, Wade and Ted are in jail for trying to have me killed. If everything had gone like they had planned, me and my child would be dead. Randy would in jail looking at the death penalty for the murder of me and my child. John would be grieving so much and so angry at Randy. Ted would have moved in on you while you were grieving and upset. John would be too angry and sad to find the real killer." Julie sighed. "All of our lives would be ruined. Would that have been better?"

"How dare you! I would never wish harm on you, the baby or John and I never would have faked evidence to make it look like I was having an affair with him. And if you're so fucking confident that we'd blow it, you don't really know us at all." Carley said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back in a few minutes later. "I started making a scrapbook for the baby. It's all neutral because I don't know if it's a girl or a boy. I want you to take it with you. Or maybe I blew that too. Obviously I'm not as smart as you are or as sneaky. You should have had faith in me Jules. That's the part that hurts the most. Neither of you had faith in us." She said as she walked out of the room and went to sit by the pool.

Randy started to get up until Julie stopped him. "Let me talk to her." She got up and walked to the pool. She sighed before she sat down by Carley. She knew this wouldn't be an easy conversation. She wasn't sure she could get Carley to understand. And she couldn't help but think this was the end of their friendship.

"I'm sorry."

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Carley looked over at her. "Sorry isn't going to cut it Julie. I was terrified and heartbroken when John called us. I stayed up half the night crying after I left the police station. Randy was in jail and you were dead. And then to find out it was all a lie? That'd we'd been made some part of this whole sick, twisted plan you guys had hatched with Justin? Did you ever once consider our feelings? Randy was fingerprinted, he had his mug shot taken and he spent a few nights in jail because of this bullshit. What if Wade hadn't come clean? What was I supposed to do then? My whole world crashed in around me and I didn't have the two most important people in the world to me there. And then you show up and you're alive and still pregnant and everything's supposed to be fine?"

"I thought about what this was doing to you every single day. But it was what I had to do to keep my baby safe. I love you Carley. Like you were my own sister. But if we can't get past this, we can't. I like to think if things were reversed, I would have understood what you had to do. You've always been there for me. And I hope you still will be." Julie got up and walked toward the door.

"Do you swear to God and on the life of that baby boy you will never lie to me again?"

"How did you know it was a boy?"

"Just a hunch. Do you swear it?"

"Do you still promise to be his God Mother?"

"What kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't his God Mother?" Carley hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Julie smiled as they headed in. John looked up and saw the girls and knew they had talked. He knew it would still take some time for them to get the trust back in their friendships but they were making progress.

"Everything okay now?" John asked.

"In a sense." Julie replied. "How about you guys?"

"We will be okay." Randy added. "Just going to take time."

"Yeah it will." John replied. "I think we should put this behind us."

"I agree." Julie said sitting down beside him. "Besides we have a wedding plan, a baby on the way. There is so much to do and now we can do it without worrying about Ted or Wade."

"Yeah."

"So have you guys set a date yet?"

"We were thinking this fall." Carley said as she took Randy's hand. "That'll give Julie time to have the baby. That was the original plan."

"I think that's going to be beautiful." Julie said smiling. John's cell phone rang and he looked at it and then at all of them.

"It's Justin."

"Answer it." Randy said.

"Hello?" John said when he answered the phone.

"John, I'm calling because I need victim impact statements from you guys."

"Okay. I will talk to Julie and everyone and see when we can come tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow will work. See you then." Justin hung up.

"He wants victim impact statements from us. He wants us to come down tomorrow."

Sounds good." Randy said.

"The DA wouldn't go for less than 25 years. He got 10 for the conspiracy and 15 for the solicitation to commit murder." John said.

"They should have thrown their asses under the jail." Carley said. "I can't believe they've caused all this trouble."

"They're out of our lives now and we won't have to worry about them anymore." John said. "We can get back to the business of living." Randy looked over at him.

"A normal life…."

"Yeah a normal life." John smiled. "Well it's getting late. We should probably go. We will see you guys in the morning at the station?"

"Yeah see you then." Randy replied.

Carley and Randy saw Julie and John out. This was all almost over. Once Wade and Ted were sentenced for good. The four of them were looking forward to life without the fear of someone else.

The next morning they all met up at the police station. Julie wasn't sure she was ready to face Wade. She wasn't sure how she was going to react when she saw him. But she knew if she was going to have a normal life with John, she had to face him and get this all over with. She'd also talked to Hunter and he'd gotten it worked out to where the divorce could be settled the same time the sentencing was decided. He had talked to the judge and filed a motion to use the fact that Wade had tried to hire someone to kill her as evidence in the divorce case.

"Everything will be okay." John said as he held Julie's hand. "He can't hurt you now."

"I know that but it is still a little hard to confront him."

"Julie, I know you have made your statement already. So are you sure about seeing Wade in person?" Justin asked as he walked up.

"Yes. I need to make my peace with it so I can move on and have a normal life with John."

"Alright." Justin walked over to the door and opened it. Julie took a deep breath before she walked into the room. She saw Wade sitting at the table.

"Hello, Wade." She said as she walked in.

He turned in his chair and looked at her. He couldn't believe it. She was alive. "How in the hell?" He murmured to himself.

"Are the victims ready to give their statements?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor. Julie Barrett's statement has already been entered into evidence. But Mr. Cena, Ms. Thomas and Mr. Orton would all like to make statements."

"Proceed."

"Mr. Cena, you can give your statement." John stood up and walked to the witness stand. He sat and looked at Wade. "Mr. Cena, you may proceed."

"Your honor, I would like Wade Barrett and Ted DiBiase to have the maximum sentence allowed. Wade Barrett wanted to hire someone to kill my fiancée, Julie and our unborn child. This would have been a terrible crime. What type of man would want the death of someone like Julie and our innocence unborn child. Wade deserves the maximum sentence for this."

"Thank you Mr. Cena. Mr. Orton, did you want to say something?"

"Ted and Wade have been a nightmare to all of us for so long. I've had my car vandalized, my home, and Carley's apartment. But what's worse is our lives have been damaged and disrupted. I was framed for a murder I didn't commit so I could be gotten out of the way. They thought that John and Carley would just accept it and lie down and die. But they didn't. We've all lost so much. Carley and I lost our baby and I almost lost my freedom because of these two vengeful people. I don't believe they deserve mercy. They didn't show us any."

"Thank you Mr. Orton." The judge replied. He then turned to Julie. "Mrs. Barrett we have your statement on file so that will stand. No need for you to say anything." Julie nodded. The judge then turned to Carley. "Ms. Thomas, please give your statement."

"There are no words that can accurately describe how it feels to get the phone call that someone you love like a sister is dead. It's like this horrible nightmare that you can't wake up from. Randy told you all the things that their revenge destroyed. But what he didn't tell you was how they took away our piece of mind. I couldn't sleep for weeks after losing the baby. Or after the house was broken into. Or Randy's car was vandalized. And I almost lost everybody I loved. But I'm sure we can get through this. As long as we know that Ted and Wade can't hurt us, can't take anything away from us anymore. They deserve the maximum sentence."

"Thank you, Ms. Thomas." The judge turned to Wade. "Mr. Barrett please rise. Wade Barrett you have pleaded guilty to all the charges against you and you have accepted a deal. I'm inclined to agree with it. So I sentence you Wade Barrett to five to 30 years in prison with you serving no less than five years. Take him away."

Wade looked and smirked at Julie as he was led away from the table. That bitch was alive and he was going to prison. But in five short years, he would be out and she would pay.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Julie woke up a few weeks later feeling like their son was going to burst through her stomach any second. She got out of bed and felt the sudden rush as her water broke. She looked over at John.

"We need to get to the hospital. My water broke." She said to him.

"What!" John said getting up quickly. "We need to get dressed and get to the hospital. The bag. We need the overnight bag."

"John, relax." She said with a smile. "Help me change and then we will go."

He quickly helped her change into something else and they were on their way. John called Randy and Carley on the way and told them Julie was in labor.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to married before the baby." Julie said as they drove. Her divorce was going to be final in a week. Wade had finally signed the papers.

"It's okay. We can do it after your divorce is final."

He smiled over at her. "You doing alright?" She nodded and breathed through the contraction as they pulled up at the emergency room the same time Randy and Carley came walking up.

"Ready to have this baby?" Carley smiled at her friend.

"Yes, I'm more than ready." Julie laughed.

They headed into the ER and then up to labor and delivery. John had called the doctor on the way and he said he would meet them there. John told the receptionist the name and they were shown back to a room. Julie was hooked up to a monitor and an IV was started.

"Okay, Julie, let's take a look." The doctor said examining her. "Looks like you are at five centimeters. So we can start an epidural if you want."

"Yes, give me the drugs please." Julie replied with a groan.

"Alright." The doctor laughed and headed out.

"Are you sure about drugs?" John asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want the drugs. I'm the one having this baby." She breathed. "When you have the next one, then you can decide." Carley laughed.

"Why don't you guys go to the cafeteria? I will stay with her."

John nodded and kissed Julie before heading out with Randy. Once the guys were gone, Carley turned to Julie.

"Men right?" Carley laughed. "Yeah. But we love them." Carley nodded.

"I'm so glad you're here. I couldn't imagine doing this without you."

"Maybe eight months from now, you can return the favor." Carley said as Julie had another contraction.

"Yeah like I wanted to do this without drugs. Has he felt this pain?" Julie said as she breathed through a contraction.

"No he hasn't felt it."

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" Julie asked.

"Yep." Carley smiled. "So, what names have you guys picked for this little man?"

"We like Ethan, Luke, Nikolas, and Mason."

"Those are good." Carley smiled.

"Have you told Randy yet?"

"Not yet."

"You should be out doing something romantic to celebrate this."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else but here." She said.

Julie smiled but it quickly faded when she had a contraction. "Oh god, can I get the drugs already?"

"Let me check with the doctor." Carley walked out and saw Randy and John. "Julie is wanting the drugs."

John laughed and headed to where the doctor was. Carley turned to Randy. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright." They headed into the waiting area.

John talked to the doctor and he headed in. The doctor gave Julie the medication and told her she was at seven centimeters and it wouldn't be long before she had the baby.

She smiled. Soon her baby boy would be there. She looked over at Carley as she and Randy had come into the room. "Go feed my God child before she starves to death." Carley smiled. "Take Randy with you and tell him." Carley nodded.

Once Carley and Randy were gone, John turned to Julie. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"Sending them away for food."

"I figured they might be hungry."

"Julie."

"Alright. Carley is pregnant and she hasn't told Randy yet so I told her to go get some food and tell him."

"Wow, that's great for them."

"I know. It's exciting." Julie smiled.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Are you kidding? They gave me the good drugs."

John laughed as the doctor came in. "Okay, let's see how we are progressing." He examined her. "Alright, you are fully dilated and this baby is ready to come."

The doctor told her to push and an hour later, Ethan Gage Cena was born. Julie smiled as the nurse handed her her son. John took a picture with his phone and smiled at the sight.

Randy sat there across from Carley as she picked at her food. He could tell something was on her mind. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"How maybe we should move the wedding up. I want to still be small enough to fit into my wedding dress." He looked at her confused.

"Why would you not be able to fit into your dress?"

"Because pregnant women gain weight."

"Pregnant? We're having a baby?" She nodded. "When did this happen?"

"One of those many romantic nights at home alone when we were mad at Julie and John." He smiled.

"God, this is the best news." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. His phone went off and he smiled when he looked at it. "Let's go tell them the news and meet our God son."

She smiled and they headed up the room. They walked in and saw Julie holding the baby. Carley headed over and took him from her.

"He's beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks." Julie smiled.

"He is a cute one." Randy added. "So, Carley and I have some news."

"What?" Julie smiled knowing what it was.

"We're having a baby."

"Congratulations." John said hugging Randy and then Carley. "That's great."

Carley smiled. "We've decided to move the wedding up some. I still want to be able to fit into my dress." Julie laughed a little.

"A bride with morning sickness and a maid of honor with a baby on her hip." Carley laughed.

"Why don't you guys get married with us?" Randy said. The other three looked at him.

"You want a double wedding?" John asked shocked.

"Yeah it will be perfect. Julie's divorce will be final in a week."

Julie looked at Carley. "Randy, a girl's wedding day is special and is suppose to be all about the bride. She shouldn't have to share it with anyone but the groom. You and Carley deserve a day that is just about you."

"I honestly don't mind Jules. We're a family. Besides, as long as Randy and I get to spend the rest of our lives with each other, that's all that matters to me."

Julie smiled and turned to John. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I mean as long as we get married. It doesn't matter how we do it." He smiled and kissed her. "Now I think you and Ethan need to rest."

"I agree and I think Carley needs to also." Randy hugged Julie.

Carley hugged her next. "We will see you tomorrow."

Julie nodded as Carley and Randy walked out. She smiled. This was the way things should be and she was glad that they had worked out the problems caused by Wade and Ted. Now they could have the life they each deserved.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Three weeks later, Carley and Julie stood in the spare room of Randy's house getting ready for the wedding. They'd all agreed on a small ceremony in the backyard of Randy's house and then they'd each go their separate ways for their honeymoons.

"Are you ready?" Julie asked her.

"I am. I'm ready to start my life as Carley Orton." She smiled. "You ready to do this again?"

"I am ready. I know this will be different from before." Julie smiled. "Julie Barrett is gone and soon to be Julie Cena. I can't wait."

Carley smiled at her. They walked out toward the patio and stopped each taking one of Justin's arms. "Thank you for agreeing to do this."

"I wouldn't have missed this. After everything that happened, I owed you guys and knowing you're getting your happy ending, is the best thing in the world." He smiled as the music started.

He walked them down and gave them to John and Randy. Both guys smiled as they took their future wife's hand.

"We are gathered here to join in marriage these two wonderful couples. Marriage is a holy institute and not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly. To that effect, Randy and Carley, John and Julie, do you come here today of your own free will?"

"We do." They said together.

"Randy, take this ring and place it on Carley's finger." Randy slid the ring on her finger and turned to the officiant. "Randy, do you take Carley as your wife?"

"I do."

"Carley, take this ring and place it on Randy's finger." Carley smiled as she slid the wedding band on him. "Carley, do you take Randy as your husband?"

"I do."

"John, take the ring and place it on Julie's finger." John did as the officiant asked. "John, do you take Julie as your wife?"

"I do."

"Julie, take the ring and place it on John's finger." Julie smiled brightly as she did. "Julie, do you take John as your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides." Randy and John smiled and pulled their wives closer to them, kissing them. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton and Mr. and Mrs. John and Julie Cena." Each couple smiled at each other as they walked back up the aisle.

They headed to the reception which was held at Randy's house too. Either couple wanted anything big. They greeted their guests as they walked in and started their first dance as husband and wife. Both couples were congratulated by the guests. The cake was cut and the couples soon left to start their honeymoons. Carley and Randy were heading to a nearby hotel for their wedding night and then would head to Mexico for their honeymoon. John and Julie weren't going anywhere because Ethan was only three weeks old and Julie didn't want to leave him or risk him getting anything by taking him somewhere.

Carley hugged Julie. "I'm going to miss you."

"No you won't. You probably won't make it out of the hotel room." Julie laughed.

"Probably not." Carley laughed. "I'm so glad we did this. Having you and John get married with us made the day perfect." Julie smiled.

"Go. You're husband is waiting on you and I've got to feed my son. Call when you land." Carley nodded.

Julie smiled as Carley and Randy left for their honeymoon. She turned to where John was and smiled. He looked so handsome in the suit but even more so as he held Ethan. She walked over to them.

"I think it's time we left too."

"I agree." John smiled as they headed out. "So, are you sorry about the honeymoon?"

"No I'm not. I love spending it with you and Ethan. Besides I'm not clear from the doctor yet for any extra activity."

"So, I was thinking once you are and you feel comfortable leaving Ethan that we would have Carley and Randy watch him and I would give you the honeymoon you deserve."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "I would love that."

Carley looked over at Randy as they arrived at the hotel and smiled at him. He looked over at her and returned the smile.

"What?"

"I'm just so glad everything turned out the way it did. I couldn't picture being married to anyone else." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"I should be the one showing you appreciation for never doubting that I was innocent. You don't know how much that means to me."

"We have the rest of our lives together to figure it out."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. They made love the rest of the night.

She laid there in his arms before she drifted off to sleep smiling. She was happier than she'd ever been.  
>The next week, Julie smiled as she stood at the airport waiting on them to return. She was excited to see them. She looked up as their flight was announced that it had landed. She and John watched as people walked through the gate. Finally she saw Carley and Randy.<p>

"Julie." Carley said hugging her. "I miss you."

"I missed you too." Julie smiled. She hugged Randy next.

"Oh my gosh, he's gotten so big." Carley said picking Ethan up from the stroller.

"You were only gone for a week." John laughed.

"I know but he grows so much." She said hugging him.

"Especially if he eats like you." Randy said laughing.

"Speaking of getting bigger, you're starting to show." Julie said.

"I know right." Carley laughed.

"Well, let's get your bags and head out of here. I know a little one that needs a nap." John said to them.

"How did you know I needed a nap?" Randy kidded.

"Since when are you little?"

"Let's go." Julie laughed.

They headed out and were soon on their way to Randy and Carley's house. Carley looked out the window as the others chatted around her happily. She couldn't believe that they were all married. What was even more unbelievable was that this perfect love affair that she and Randy and Julie and John had all started with a simple meeting with the girl from the mailroom. She smiled when she felt Randy's arms wrap around her.

"What's going on inside your head beautiful?" He whispered. She smiled.

"Just how lucky we all are."

"We are lucky." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "We have our whole life ahead of us and so much to look forward too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"That's got to wait until we get to your house. I don't want to see that." John said.

"Hahaha." Randy said.

A few weeks later...

"And you have the phone numbers?" Julie said. Carley laughed with her godson in her arms.

"Would you go? He's going to be fine. It's not like I'm going to sell him on the black market." Julie looked at her friend. "I'm kidding Jules. I would never sell your son."

"Julie, he will be fine." John said placing an arm around his wife. "Thanks again guys."

"Take care of my baby." Julie said kissing him on the head.

"Go, Jules." Carley laughed as John had to drag her away. "Ethan, your mom is crazy."

Randy laughed. "Just wait until you have to leave our little one for the first time."

"That won't happen."

"You will have to leave her sometime."

"Her?"

"Just a feeling."

John held Julie's hand as they boarded the flight to Acapulco. He had made them reservations at Las Brias, a very popular, romantic hotel. He knew she was nervous about leaving Ethan.

"Relax, everything will be fine. Ethan will be fine. Randy and Carley are very responsible."

"I know. I just have never left him before. Separation anxiety." John kissed her.

"Let's just relax and enjoy our time together okay?" She nodded. The plane touched down and they checked into their room calling Carley and Randy to check on Ethan. Randy answered the phone and told them that Carley was putting him down for a nap.

"Give him a kiss for us. We will see you guys in a week."

"Alright. Have fun guys." Randy said as he hung up the phone. He walked to the door of his bedroom and smiled seeing Carley curled up on the bed with Ethan both of them sound asleep. She was going to be a great mom.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Six months later...

Carley squirmed on the couch to try and get comfortable, the baby girl tumbling around in her stomach just as restless as she was. She was waiting on Julie to come over so they could talk about her baby shower. She heard the doorbell.

"Come in Jules." Carley yelled.

"Is it safe to leave the door unlocked?" Julie asked as she walked in with Ethan in his infant seat.

"Well, I knew you were coming over."

Julie walked over to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Uncomfortable. This little girl loves to move around."

"I remember that with Ethan." Julie laughed. "So, let's talk baby shower."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe getting some tents and having everything set up out by the pool. Maybe in a month before it gets too hot."

"Sounds awesome."

"Have we decided on a name yet?" Carley smiled and nodded.

"Her name is going to be Juliet Rose."

"Juliet?" Carley smiled.

"After you."

"Aww, thank you. I'm so honored." Julie smiled as Ethan started to cry. "Excuse me a moment." Julie picked up her son from his seat and gave him his bottle. "So how is Randy handling the mood swings?"

"These mood swings are killer." Randy said to John as they sat in his office. They were discussing some drilling.

John laughed. "Of course they are. That is how they are."

"Yeah but crying over a commercial or a bad meal?"

"It happens and it doesn't stop right after the baby's born. Julie's just now returning to normal." Randy laughed.

"I did get her an amazing baby shower gift though." Randy said as he smiled and pulled the box out of his desk. John opened the box and smiled when he saw the charm bracelet with a charm on it. "We can get one for every child we have."

"That's beautiful." John smiled. "I got Julie a bracelet that you can add birthstones too for anymore children we have."

"Are you guys thinking about more?"

"Yeah. Well, I am. I'm going to talk to her about having more."

"Ethan is six months right?"

"Yes. I don't want us to have one until Ethan is a year old but I figured we could talk about more."

"You're going to keep that girl pregnant." Randy laughed.

"Can you blame me?" John said wiggling his eyebrows. "So dinner tonight at your place?" Randy nodded.

"We can pick up take out on the way home. Carls just doesn't feel like going out right now."

"I can understand that."

"So, we have everything planned?" Julie asked Carley.

"Yes, it's all like I want." Carley smiled. "So, how are things with you and John?"

"Good. Really Good."

"Meaning you finally got back into the swing of things now that Ethan is pretty much sleeping through the night." Carley smiled and Julie blushed a little.

"Yes. Needless to say, John and I are back to normal."

"Well, I guess we'll be planning one of these for you soon." Carley laughed.

"Are you upset you didn't get to give me a baby shower for Ethan?"

"A little. But I've come to terms with the fact that everything had to happen for a reason." Carley said as the phone rang. Julie laughed as Carley struggled to get off the couch and answered it.

"Hello?" Carley said. Nobody answered back. She hung up the phone.

"Who was it?"

"Nobody. They just hung up."

Justin walked off the elevator just as John and Randy were getting ready to leave for the day. John and Randy looked at each other and smiled. They'd actually become friends with the detective since all this had happened. But he didn't look like he was there on a social visit. Randy realized it first and the smile quickly faded.

"Get to Carley and Julie now. We have to make sure they're okay."

"Why?"

"This morning during transport, DiBiase and Barrett escaped police custody. They're probably traveling with Maryse. Two officers are confirmed dead and two officers are in critical condition. You guys are in protective custody until further notice." They hurried out and to their cars. They had to get to their wives.

Julie looked at Ethan was sleeping in the pack n play. Carley had put it up for when he would visit. She heard her cell phone rang went to pick it up. As soon as she did, the call dropped and then she didn't get a signal. "Carls, are you getting a signal for your cell?"

"Let me check." Carley said from the kitchen. She picked hers up and saw she had no signal either. "No. Do you think the service is down?"

"I don't know. I thought Iphone's weren't supposed to lose a signal."

"I'm sure it's nothing." She said as she sat down on the sofa.

Wade and Ted looked at the house as they sat across the street. They had planned their escape and were determined to finish what they started. Only this time, they wouldn't fail. They knew by now John and Randy probably knew they were out. That was why they had the machine that blocked cell phone calls. They made their way to the house. The girls wouldn't be expecting them. They walked up and knocked on the door.

Julie looked at Carley as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

Julie's face paled a little as they shoved their way into the house and grabbed her.

"Hello baby, did you miss me?" Wade said in her ear. Ethan started to cry and Wade shoved her forward. "Get that brat and shut him up."

She walked over to the pack n play and picked up Ethan. "It's okay. Mommy is here." She calmed him down as Ted walked over to Carley.

"I told you this wasn't finished." He took out a gun and pointed it at her. "Now move."

She got up slowly as he grabbed her hand. Wade looked at Julie. "Leave the brat here."

"I won't leave my child alone."

He slapped her across the face. "Don't worry, I have it on good knowledge that John is on his way here. So, it's fine. Move."

"I won't leave my child. You will have to kill me first."

He laughed and took out his gun. "That can be arranged if you want."

"I won't leave my child."

"Wade let's go." Ted said.

"Well, I wanted you dead." He said as he pulled the trigger hitting her in the stomach. He watched as she fell to the ground. He quickly followed Ted out with Carley leaving Julie and Ethan there.

"You can't just leave her like that." Carley said. Wade turned to her.

"You're in no position to make demands. Now, I advise you to keep your mouth shut or you'll end up just like her." Ted stepped in front of her.

"That was not the deal. You wanted Julie dead. Fine. Now we kill Orton and Cena and she's mine. Try to touch one hair on her head and I'll kill you myself."

"Fine let's go." Wade said with a sneer. "We get her away from here and then we plan how to kill Orton and Cena."

Ted nodded as he pushed Carley into the SUV. Wade got in the front and they drove away. Carley sat in the back scared for her life and the fact that she just saw Julie get shot. She hoped she was alive but she knew if no one got there, she would bleed out. She quietly prayed that someone would find Julie and they would find her. They had too.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Ethan's screams pierced the quiet as Randy, John and Justin pulled into the driveway. Randy and John jumped out of the car and ran toward the house. They stopped in the living room and John ran over to Julie. Justin picked Ethan up and called for an ambulance. Randy ran upstairs frantically calling Carley's name.

"Julie, who did this?" John asked his wife as he leaned down by her. He pressed the towel to the gun shot.

"Wade." She managed to get out before passing out.

John heard the sirens in the distance and looked up at Justin holding Ethan. Randy came downstairs.

"Carley isn't here" He looked at Julie. "Is she dead?"

"No, she alive barely." John replied as the paramedics walked in. They walked over to Julie and began to tend to her. John backed away and took Ethan from Justin.

"She's lost a lot of blood." The paramedic said as he started an IV. "We need to get her to the hospital."

They placed her on the gurney and headed out to the hospital. Justin drove John and Randy. He had a team coming to look the house over for any clues to where Carley was taken.

Carley sat in the hotel room waiting for Ted to get back. She closed her eyes hoping Julie was okay and that they'd be looking for her. And she silently thanked Ted for coming in between her and Wade when he had. She opened her eyes as the door opened and Ted walked in with a bag of food. He handed it out to her and she took it knowing she had to keep her strength up for Juliet.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked. She nodded.

"Can I ask why you're doing this?"

"I told you before Carley, this wasn't over."

"Did you have to let Wade shoot Julie?"

"She wouldn't come and we were on a time frame. Plus I don't care what happens to her."

She turned away from him as she ate. She hoped someone would find her.

John, Randy and Justin arrived at the hospital and were told that Julie had been rushed to surgery. John held Ethan close as they were shown to the surgery waiting room. He hoped Julie would be okay. He couldn't take it if he lost her.

"The crime scene people are on the scene. We are going through everything of Ted's and Wade's to try to find where they went. We are trying to find Carley."

Randy nodded. He hoped nothing would happen to Carley or their baby. He looked at John and prayed Julie was okay too. They looked up as the doctor came out. John jumped to his feet.

"We were able to get the bullet and stop the bleeding. It's a waiting game now." The doctor said. "She's in recovery if you want to see her."

"Yes, I would." He handed Ethan over to Randy. "Keep my son safe."

"Always." Randy said taking Ethan. He desperately hoped he got the chance to be a father to his child.

John followed the doctor to recovery and was shown to Julie. He took her hand in his. She looked so helpless.

"You can have a few minutes. We will be moving her to a room about an hour."

"Thank you." He turned his attention back to Julie. "You have to be okay. Ethan and I need you. Please come out of this. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop him. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. Don't you dare leave me?" He said trying to hold his emotions in.

Randy sat in the waiting room holding Ethan. Justin had gone to take another look at the house. He looked at the baby sleeping soundly in his arms and closed his eyes. He hadn't wanted to go to the office. He'd wanted to stay and work from home. But she'd insisted he'd be bored. He should have tried harder. He should have stayed. He rubbed the sleeping baby's back.

"I promise you buddy, we're going to get Aunt Carley, Juliet and your mom back."

Ethan moved a little bit and Randy continued to rub his back. He looked up and saw John walking toward him.

"Is Julie okay?"

"They stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet but she isn't awake yet." John said as he took Ethan. "Any news?"

"No, Justin headed back to the house." Randy replied.

"They are going to move Julie to the ICU. I don't know what to do about Ethan. I can't keep him here."

Randy thought a minute. He knew Julie's parents were dead and John's lives in Boston. "I can get mom to watch him for us. She'll take care of him." John nodded.

"How are you doing?"

"I have to find her John. I have to get her back. And I'm going to make those motherfuckers pay for this."

"I wish I knew where they might have taken her." John said.

"Do you think Julie might have heard something?"

"I don't know. The doctor said she could wake up anytime but we have no idea when."

Randy sighed. Julie was their only hope. She was the only person there who saw Wade and Ted. "I'll call mom." Randy got out his phone and dialed his mom. She said she would be happy to take care of Ethan. "Mom's on her way."

"Great." John looked at his friend. "I will ask Julie as soon as she wakes up."

"Thanks."

Carley sat on the bed waiting for Ted and Wade to finish their conversation. She wondered what they had in mind. Wade had already killed Julie, for real this time, she was sure. The wound looked bad and they just left her there.

She felt the tears stinging her eyes. She rubbed her belly in an effort. To try and calm the baby.  
>"Don't worry sweetie. Daddy's looking for us. I know he is. And we'll get back to him soon."<p>

Ted stood out on the balcony and sighed. He couldn't tip his hand. He had to let this thing play out. He'd promised he would. It was the only way to stop Wade and make sure that Julie and Carley were safe. He still didn't want her with Randy. But she was happy and he was beginning to see that. Now, he just had to see this through.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

John gave Ethan a kiss on the head before he handed him over to Randy's mom. "Daddy loves you."

"Don't worry hon, he'll be fine." Elaine said.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's not a problem. Keep me updated on things." John nodded as Elaine grabbed Ethan's diaper bag and headed out.

"He will be fine." Randy said to him.

"I know he will be." John sighed. "I'm worried about Julie and Carley. I want Wade to pay for this."

"John, Julie will be fine. She loves you and Ethan too much to leave you."

"Thanks." John looked at Randy. "Any news on Carley?"

"No." Randy sighed. "I just wished I knew something. Ted and Wade have to have been seen. They are traveling with a very pregnant woman. Someone has to have seen them."

They looked up as Justin walked to them. They both stood up. "Any news?"

"No. We've got word from the Feds though. They think they might have taken her out of state."

"Out of state where?" Randy asked.

"We don't know. We are tracking every lead we have." He said as the doctor walked up.

"Mr. Cena, your wife's tests are back."

John got up and walked over to the doctor. "She's going to be okay right?"

"All of her tests are normal but she was pregnant however she lost it." The doctor looked at John. "My colleague was supposed to tell you that earlier but I guess he forgot." John stood there shocked. Wade had killed their baby before they even knew she was pregnant. "She should wake up anytime. You can come and see her in the ICU. It's visiting hours right now."

"Thank you." John nodded to Randy and Justin and followed the doctor. He walked into the room and sat down by Julie's bed. He took her hand. "Come on baby, you need to wake up. Randy's mom took Ethan for us. I know he is safe there. Randy is so worried about Carley. You have to wake up. Come on babe. Please wake up." He sighed and rested his head against the bed. He lifted it when he felt a hand on the back of his head. He looked up and saw that Julie was awake.

"Julie? Baby?" John said as he looked at her.

"E...Ethan? Where's Ethan? Where's my baby?"

"Relax baby. Randy's mom has him."

"Wade and...Ted have Carley. He wanted me to leave Ethan. I couldn't ...wouldn't do it. He shot me before I even realized it. But I couldn't let him hurt our baby."

John sighed and kissed her. He knew he had to tell her about the baby. "Julie, there is something you need to know and I don't know how you will handle it."

"What?"

"Do you know where they might have taken Carley?" He asked first.

"John, what aren't you telling me?"

"The doctor said you were pregnant when Wade shot you. You lost the baby. I'm sorry."

Julie couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. She had no idea she was pregnant and now she wasn't. John moved to hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't know I was pregnant. If I had, I would have protected that baby."

"I know that" John kissed her on the head. "This isn't your fault." He held her close. He had to ask her about Carley. They had to save her and the baby. "Do you know where they might have taken Carley?"

"Ted's family has a cabin out of state. Arizona I think. And Wade knows about my family's cabin in Mexico. Is she okay?"

"We honestly don't know."

Carley lay back on the bed and rubbed her belly. She was terrified. She didn't know if Julie was alive or dead, she didn't know if she'd ever see Randy again and she hoped and prayed that her daughter would be okay. She closed her eyes and leaned back. But she opened them again when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Ted sat down beside her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Not as far as I can throw you at the moment."

"Do you believe I love you?"

"In some weird twisted way, yes I do."

"Then believe me when I tell you that everything is going to be fine." He said. He put his hands on her belly. "What are you having?"

"A girl. Juliet Rose." He smiled.

"It's a beautiful name."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I do love you and I'm doing all of this for you."

"Doing all what?"

He didn't get anymore out when Wade came in. "I hope you're getting what you want from the bitch." Wade said.

"We're getting along fine." Ted replied.

"Good. We each get what we wanted." Wade smirked. "My bitch of ex wife is really dead this time." He walked over to Carley. "Any chance I could help with yours?"

"No, she is off limits to you. I helped you and you got what you wanted. Julie dead."

"Is Julie dead?" Carley asked them softly.

Wade smirked at her. "Yes she's dead. And good riddance to the lousy bitch." He said as Carley started to cry. "What? You don't think lover boy here isn't hoping your husband doesn't follow you here? So he can kill him in front of you after he has his fun of course. And then he plans to make you marry him and raise that baby with him. To replace the one that little twit Heath killed in the first place."

Carley looked at Ted. Surely he wasn't planning that. She tried to read Ted's expression but she couldn't. She quietly cried as she realized that no one might be able to find her.

Randy had left the hospital and headed to see Justin after John told him what Julie had said. He hoped they could go and check them out. John had told him he was staying with Julie. He just couldn't leave her. Randy understood. He wouldn't be able to leave if Carley was in the same position.

"Justin, hey. Julie woke up. She said that Ted's family has a cabin in Arizona and Wade knows about some place her family has in Mexico." Randy said.

"Oh the news gets better than that. Meet Special Agent Phil Brooks. He works for the FBI and he's had Ted wired since the first murder attempt was organized."

"What?" Randy asked shocked.

"Mr. DiBiase is working with us to make sure Mr. Barrett doesn't hurt anyone else."

Randy looked at the FBI agent. "Well it didn't work for Julie now did it? Wade shot her in front of her child and left her there to die. Where was the FBI then? If you had him wired? Why did Julie get shot and why are my wife and my unborn daughter in danger?"

"The shooting wasn't supposed to happen. Ted was supposed to help Wade kidnap them and then let us know where they were and we would bust Wade and everything would be fine."

"Is everything fine? A young mother was shot in front of her child in the stomach causing her to lose the baby she was pregnant with. And now another young pregnant woman is missing? Do you even know where they are?"

"We do." Phil said. "And we have agents headed there as we speak."

"They better be okay or I will make you and the entire FBI pay." Randy walked away to have a few minutes alone. He took out his phone and called John. He explained what he knew.

John put the down in shock. The FBI knew what Wade and Ted were planning and yet his wife was shot and almost died and their unborn child was killed.

"Did Mr. Orton just threaten me?" Phil asked Justin.

"If something happens to Carley or their baby, it won't be a threat. It'll be a promise. I'd be more worried with explaining why Julie got shot to John at the moment."

"That wasn't supposed to happen. Ted and Wade were supposed to kidnap them and then we would find them."

"Did you really think a mother would leave her child alone? Julie wasn't going to leave Ethan when she had no idea if John was even on his way. She couldn't have known I had told him and we were coming there. She only knew that Wade wanted her to leave her child. You should have thought about that."

"I know we did wrong with that but I can't change it now. But I can make sure that Wade Barrett pays for what he has done." Phil walked to the empty that they were letting the FBI use.

Justin sighed once he left. He knew John was probably on his way over there and it would not be pretty.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Wade left the room and Ted looked over at Carley.

"Is it true? Do you plan on killing Randy and making me marry you?"

"I'd thought about it." He said. She held her hand to her stomach as the bed beneath her flooded.

"What the hell?"

"Um...ow...I...think my water broke."

"That means the baby's coming right?" Ted asked shocked. He hadn't expected her to go into labor.

"Yes, it's coming. I need to get to the hospital. Please Ted. I can't lose my child." She said as she felt another pain.

Ted stood there. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't anything to happen to the baby or Carley. The FBI should be on their way to take Wade away but what if they didn't get here in time. He wasn't sure what Wade would do.

"Alright, it's going to be okay. Let me...let me make a call." He said as he stepped into the bathroom and dialed his cell phone frantically.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Two minutes away."

"I don't know if we have that long. She's in labor. Her water broke."

"Stall as long as you can and do whatever you have to do to help her. I'm going to bring back up okay? Just give me a few more minutes."

Ted walked back in the room. He saw that Wade was there. "She's in labor. I'm going to help her."

"Whatever as long as you both stay here." He replied.

Ted sat on the bed by Carley. "How far are the contractions?"

"About seven minutes apart."

"Okay, just breathe and we will get through this."

"Ted, I'm scared."

"I know, I know. But look at me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby okay? I swear."

She nodded and grabbed his hand as a contraction came. She hoped nothing happened to her or the baby. She couldn't take it.

"This is so pointless." Wade replied. "Who wants some stupid kid? That was Julie's problem in our marriage. It was all about her wanting that bloody baby."

"Wade shut up." Ted said. "I'm not letting anything happen to anyone here. So be quiet."

Another contraction hit Carley. "I need to see what's going on okay?" She nodded and he moved down to the foot of the bed. He could see the top of the baby's head. "Okay, she's crowning. I need you to push okay."

Carley nodded and began push. "Okay relax." Ted said. "Now, give me another push." She pushed again and she heard the cries of her baby. "You have a beautiful little girl." He handed her the baby with the cord still attached. He smiled at her as she held her daughter. Carley smiled faintly and held onto the baby. But the room started to swirl around her and she suddenly had this throbbing pain in her head. "Car…." He said as her head tilted back and her eyes closed. He barely had time to react and he reached forward grabbing the baby out of her arms. "Wade, we need to get them to a hospital."

"Why?"

"Because something is wrong." He said just as the door opened and the FBI came in. Wade didn't have time to react as Phil cuffed him.

"Wade Barrett, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Julie Cena."

"We have to get Carley to the hospital." Ted said to the officers. "Please something is wrong."

The paramedics rushed in and put Carley on the stretcher and headed out. Justin took the baby from Ted and followed. He would call Randy on the way.

John stood at the nurse's station seething as Randy finished relating the story.

"They've had that fucker tapped for this long and couldn't keep him in jail?"

"Brooks staged the break out. He said they knew where they were and were on the way to get them now."

"That doesn't change that my wife was shot and she miscarried. If it was all planned, then why didn't they stop that?"

"I don't know." He sighed as the ER doors opened and he saw Justin rushing in with a baby. He looked at the gurney and saw Carley but she was passed out. "Carley?"

He looked up at Justin. "What the fuck happened to her?"

"She went into labor. And I called them and told them she needed help. I helped her deliver the baby. And everything seemed fine. But she passed out. Wade wasn't going to let me get her to the hospital. I tried to help her Randy I swear."

Randy held his temper. The doctors quickly took Carley back and took the baby to be examined. Randy turned to Ted, Justin and Phil who were there. "She better be okay or you will all regret it." He turned to be with his daughter.

John turned to Justin and Phil. "I want an explanation as to why my wife was shot and miscarried?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Phil said.

"Wasn't supposed to happen?" John chuckled. He balled up his fist and hit Phil in the face. "You will be hearing from my attorney." He said as he walked away. Justin looked at Phil.

"Told you."

"I guess since he is upset and we screwed up with that one, I won't press charges." Phil said to him.

"But that's not going to stop him from possibly pressing charges against you."

"She was never supposed to be hurt. We just didn't think she wouldn't go when Wade asked her too."

"Well, you screwed it up. So I hope everything from here on end works out." Justin walked away leaving Phil there.

Randy stood in the room with his daughter waiting on news of Carley. He looked down at the baby and smiled. She looked so much like Carley and he couldn't imagine raising her alone.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" The nurse asked walking up.

"Yes, I would." He smiled as he gently placed the baby in his arms. "Hey, my little girl. I'm so glad you're here." He sat down in the rocker nearby. "Mommy is going to be okay. We have to believe that." He looked up as the doctor came into the room. "How is my wife?"

"She'll make a recovery. The stress of childbirth caused a rupture in her uterus and she lost a lot of blood."

Randy sighed with relief. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, right this way." He kissed his daughter and handed her back to the nurse telling her he would be back. He followed the doctor to the recovery room.

He walked over to Carley's bed. "I will caution you Mr. Orton, future pregnancies might be difficult. So if you plan on having more children, getting pregnant and the actual pregnancy might be risky."

"That's not on my mind at all right now. I have my daughter and as long as my wife is going to be okay, the rest I don't care about." Randy said taking Carley's hand.

"I will leave you."

Randy turned back to Carley. "You gotta wake up and see our beautiful daughter. She's perfect. And she needs a name."

He sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed running his hands over his face. "Juliet...Juliet Rose." Hearing Carley's voice, Randy looked up and took her hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said kissing her. "Our daughter is perfect."

Carley smiled a little but winced in pain. "She really is okay?"

"Yes, she's perfect." Randy smiled and climbed into the bed holding Carley in his arms for a few minutes before he spoke again. "God, I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"I understand. I never thought I'd ever see you again. Ted saved our lives Randy. I don't know what Wade would have done if he hadn't been there. He already killed Julie."

"Baby…" He started before she interrupted.

"I couldn't believe it when he shot her." She said with tears in eyes. "She wouldn't leave Ethan. He didn't even think before he shot her and he just left her there."

"Carley, there is something you need to know."

"Is Ethan okay? Please tell me he's okay."

"Ethan is fine. He is with my mom." He looked at her. "Julie is alive. John and I got to the house and she was rushed here. It was close. She had lost a lot of blood but she's alive."

Carley breathed a sigh of relief and sobbed. Randy held her to his chest. "She's really alive?"

"She's really alive. She was pregnant. Early on in the pregnancy. She lost the baby when Wade shot her."

Carley looked at him with a hand to her mouth. "There's more. Ted's been wired since the first murder attempt. The breakout and kidnapping were staged."

"That's what he meant."

"What?"

"He told me in the hotel room that everything was going to be okay and that he was doing this for us. That it was the only way."

"I don't know what exactly he and the FBI had planned. They didn't say too much. They claim that Julie getting shot wasn't supposed to happen."

"It all happened so fast. Wade and Ted came in and told me and Julie that we were going with them. Julie told them she wouldn't leave Ethan. Wade didn't flinch when he pointed that gun at her and shot her. Wade was going to hurt me when they took me to the car but Ted stopped him. Told him he'd kill him if he touched me. He really did try to protect me."

"I need to talk to him." Randy said. "I'm going to get them to bring Juliet in here and get us some dinner. You rest until then okay?" She nodded as he got off the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

He told the nurse to bring Juliet to Carley. He walked down the hall and saw Phil with Justin and Ted. He walked up to them.

"I would like to talk to you, Ted." Randy said to him.

"Alright."

"Alone."

"You can use this room." Justin said opening the door. Both Randy and Ted took a seat at the table. He hoped it would be a calm meeting between the two.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

"What the hell happened?"

"What part of it do you want to know?"

"All of it."

"I went to Brooks when Wade came up with the idea to kill Julie and frame you for it. He had me wired. I don't know if you're aware of it but Wade has also been under surveillance for wire fraud and money laundering too. But they could never make any of the charges stick. Maryse was the one who set it all up. She was undercover and she came to me and told me that we could get him but I would have to wear a wire. She and Brooks worked out a deal to where all the charges against me would be dropped. The trial was set to look like we were both convicted but everyone knew. Justin found out about an hour before the verdict was handed down. Then Brooks planted someone on the inside to help stage the breakout and the kidnapping. I don't know how he got the gun. I was as shocked as anyone. But I couldn't break my cover. I'm glad Julie's okay. And I swear I did everything to protect Carley and the baby. I never wanted her with you. But it's obvious you make her happy. I begged him to let me take her to the hospital sooner than he did. I swear."

"She told me. I can't say I forgive you for all the hell you put us through before. Or for fucking up my car or her apartment. Or for killing our first baby. But I have to say thank you for protecting her and for helping her deliver our daughter."

"Thanks." Ted said as John walked up.

"We're just glad everything worked out." Justin said to them. "It was all worth it."

"Too bad I'm not inclined to agree." John said looking at Ted, Justin and Phil.

"John, I'm sorry about Julie. That was never supposed to happen."

He looked at the cops and then at Ted. "You all could have stopped this but yet you didn't. What gets me is that apparently all of you thought Carley was more important than Julie. I get that Ted here thinks that because he loves Carley and could care less what happened to Julie. But the rest of you should have protected her too. Luckily, she's okay. But I want you all to stay away us. We want nothing more to do with the police or this."

"John….."

"NO! This is all bullshit. My wife and son could have died. My unborn child did die. And for what? Huh? So you could keep that mother fucker in jail when you already fucking had him? It should have never happened. It should never have been set up and I swear to God if any of you come near us again, I won't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands." He said as he walked away. Randy and Justin got up and followed him.

"John, I swear to God I don't know how he got the gun." Justin said. John snapped around and looked at him.

"I trusted you. I put my best friend through hell because you said it was the only way to get Wade. Well, you had him. YOU FUCKING HAD HIM. And he shows up and is able to shoot my wife. Who made the call that she was expendable? Huh? Was it you? Or was it Brooks since you seem to be his bitch?"

"Mr. Cena, your wife wasn't supposed to get shot. She was supposed to go with Wade and Ted." Phil said walking up with Ted. "If she had just gone, this would've happened."

"So, my wife is to blame for getting shot and losing our baby. Is that what you're saying?" John was seething with anger now. "Did you really believe she would leave our son? No mother would leave her child. You make me sick." He turned to Ted. "I'm glad you saved Carley and the baby for Randy's sake. But you don't get my thanks. You stood by and let him shoot my wife. And you left her there to die." John walked out. Randy looked at them and shook his head.

"Can't say I'm surprised at his reaction. You left her to die. Believe me, if it had been Carley, you'd be in the hospital right now."

"Randy, we are all truly sorry that Julie got shot. I hope you can make John understand that." Justin said to him.

"I'm not making him understand anything. I don't understand it. None of what you guys have done makes sense. Is Ted here going to pay for what he did? To my car, Carley's apartment. Causing her to lose our child. Is he going to pay?" Justin looked at Phil and nodded for him to explain.

"No. Part of the deal was that if we wired Mr. DiBiase and he got the information we needed, he would be fully pardoned." Randy nodded his head for a second before he turned to them.

"And you wonder why people lose faith in the system." He said as he reached back and punched Ted in the face. "Go ahead, press charges if you want to. You'll be hearing from our attorneys anyway. Now, I would really like you gentlemen, and I use the term loosely to be gone by the time we get back." He said as he followed John out the door and they walked over to his car. "You hungry?"

"Yeah let's go get something." John replied as they headed to the cafeteria.

Justin helped Ted up after Randy left. He then turned to Phil. "I have a feeling we have two law suits coming. One for sure but probably two."

"They will just have to get over this. It was a case. On some cases, things like this happen. It's just how it is."

Justin looked at him. "You really are a jerk. Does it bother you that a young mother was shot and lost her baby? That her son could have been hurt. That another young mother almost lost her life. Do you care or are you all about the job? I pity you Brooks. And I hope they do sue you. For everything you're worth."

Justin walked off and toward the exit. He hated how everything went down. For the hurt this caused them.

Julie sat in her room watching some movie. She was waiting for John to get back. She wanted to know how Carley was. She heard a knock on the door and said come in.

"Mrs. Cena?" Phil said when he walked in.

"Yes?"

"Agent Phil Brooks of the FBI. I was hoping could talk to you." He wanted to do some damage control on things.

"Okay. What about?"

"About how everything went down. With Wade, Ted and everything. I'm sorry that it went down this way. It wasn't supposed to."

"What wasn't suppose to? Me getting shot? Losing my baby? Carley being taken? Her stressful delivery? Which wasn't supposed to happen."

"Mrs. Cena, I'm sorry that you were shot but if you had just gone with..."

"So this is my fault for being a good mother? You disgust me. Get out of my room."

"Mrs. Cena, I just wanted to explain. I'm trying to stop a law suit."

"Screw you. I'm contacting my lawyer about this and see what my options are. If you really thought I would leave my child, then you are by far the stupidest, asshole jerk that ever walked the planet. Now get the hell out of my room."

"Mrs. Cena, please."

"I think she asked you to leave." John said walking in. "You will not talk to my wife anymore. Get out."

Phil sighed and left. It was no use. The department had failed them. John looked over at Julie. "You okay?" She nodded.

"How's Carley?"

"She's doing okay. She's relived your alive. Wade had her believing you were dead."

"I just can't believe this. When can I see her?"

"Soon. Baby. Soon." Julie nodded. This was something else for them to heal from. Would the drama in their life ever stop? She hoped it would now that Wade was going away. But the damage had already been done to them all.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Last Chapter in this story. Glad you all liked it.

co-written by Hailey Egan Cena

* * *

><p>John managed to pull some strings and get Carley moved to Julie's room. They both wept tears of joy that the other was okay.<p>

"I was so worried you were dead." Carley said to her best friend. "When I saw him shoot you, I just couldn't believe it."

"I thought I was going to die." Julie said. "I was so worried when you were gone. I had no idea what they would do."

"The point is you both are fine." John said to them.

"I'm sorry about the baby, Jules."

"Thank you." Julie replied. "I can't believe your daughter is here. She's so precious."

"Would you like to hold her?" Julie smiled and nodded. Randy took Juliet from Carley and handed her over to Julie.

"Hello beautiful girl. I'm your Aunt Julie and I plan to spoil you rotten." Julie held the baby close. "She really is beautiful guys." Julie smiled as she handed her back to Randy.

"You can hold her longer." Carley said to her.

"I know but I know you both want to spend time with her. She's your first baby." She looked at them. "I promise it's not what you're thinking. You're a new mom. You want to spend time with your daughter. I wanted to spend all my time with Ethan when he was born. So I understand..."

Carley nodded. "From what they tell me, she maybe our only child."

"Maybe that's best. I mean do you really want another Randy running around?" John said.

"John." Julie said scolding her husband. "She doesn't have to be your only child. You can adopt or hire a surrogate."

"We will see I guess." Carley smiled. "Are you guys going to have anymore?"

"If it were up to John, we have like three or four more. But I'm sticking with one or two more."

"She says that now but we know she can never resist me."

"Ewwww, spare me the details." Carley said smiling. She yawned and Randy looked over at her.

"Why don't you hand Juliet to me and take a nap okay?" She nodded and he kissed her and took the baby from her.

"I think we should let you girls rest. It's been a trying day." John said to them. "Randy and I will go get something to eat and check on Ethan."

"Can you bring him back? I want to see my baby."

"Yes." John kissed his wife and headed out. Randy did the same with Carley. Juliet was sleeping soundly in the bassinet.

A few days later, the girls got to go home. John and Julie had agreed to let Carley and Randy stay with them until they found a different place. Carley didn't feel comfortable there anymore. Julie smiled when she walked in and saw all the flowers everywhere from the people at work and well wishers all over the place.

"Wow, this place looks like a flower shop." Julie said as she walked in holding Ethan. She had missed her time away from her baby.

"Everyone loves flowers." John said as he put her stuff down. "Randy and Carley should be here in a few minutes. I have everything set up in the guest room."

"Great. I'm excited they're staying here"

"Yeah me too. Two babies crying instead of one." He kidded.

"Ha, ha. I will remember that when you say oh let's have another one." She said as she laid Ethan down in the pack n play.

"Oh you know I'm kidding." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love babies."

She smiled and turned to kiss her husband. "I know you do."

"Please stop that." They heard from the door. "No one wants to see that." John and Julie laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Julie asked as Carley came in and sat on the couch.

"Sore. But I'm okay and I have a good nurse." She said as she smiled at Randy who sat down on the couch next to her with Juliet in his arms.

"I don't have a bad nurse either." Julie said.

"We're pretty lucky girls." Carley said.

"You've got things all wrong. We're the ones who are lucky." John said as he hugged Julie close.

"Yes you are." Julie smiled. Who would have thought that almost two years earlier they would end up here? Life certainly had a funny of working out. She looked at Carley. "We have the guest room all set up including a bassinet for you guys."

"Thanks. We hope to be out soon."

"Oh, it's no rush you know that." Julie smiled. "You can stay as long as you like." Carley nodded.

"We know that. But I don't want to hear you and John having sex. It would give someone ideas and we can't have sex for a good nine weeks."

"Ooh, no sex for nine weeks. Orton's going to be cranky." John said laughing. Julie smiled.

"Well, Carley and I were thinking that if they couldn't do it, then we shouldn't either. It wouldn't be fair."

"Are you serious?" John said as his face fell. Julie nodded at him seriously but Carley couldn't contain her laughter.

"She's just messing with you."

John looked at Julie was now laughing. "That's just mean."

"Sorry, baby, but you're too easy when it comes to sex."

"I'm going to remember this."

"I think its nap time for someone." Randy said looking at his wife and daughter.

"Yeah I think so." Carley smiled as she got up. They headed into the guest room with Juliet.

John turned to his wife. "Did you want to maybe take a nap?'

"Yeah I did." She smiled. "But you know the doctor said at least two weeks before we can resume that activity."

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't cuddle and others things."

"It's the other things I'm worried about Cena." John smiled and helped her up off the couch and they walked into their room. Later on, as he watched Julie sleep with Ethan in her arms, he smiled. He never thought they'd have to go through all they did to be together like this. To be a family. But that's exactly what they were. A family. Carley, Randy, Julie, Ethan, Juliet and him. The struggles had made them stronger and he thanked God everyday for this life. This beautiful, wonderful life he'd been given the chance to lead.

Please Review!


End file.
